


you're my satellite

by sheeriously



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Smut, Soulmates, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeriously/pseuds/sheeriously
Summary: Harry Styles is a singer who had been looking for his soulmate for his whole life and he uses his songs as a way of communicating and finding his soulmate. Louis happens to be a university student who tries to make money from being a part-time dancer in the X Factor Show. Harry's team seem to take the chance of using the whole soulmate concept as a way of getting more attention from the fans and Louis can swear that he'd never listened to Harry's music before.





	you're my satellite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olaveya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olaveya/gifts).



> thank you to my beta lou (nouies) and my friend ness who have helped me through writing this story, i wouldn't be able to do it without both of you. lou has been very kind to me and was patient with me through the whole process, and i can't thank enough to them!  
> I loved writing this prompt, I added a few things for the sake of the storyline, I hope it's alright! It was very fun to write this prompt and I wish that you will also enjoy reading it and will be satisfied with the outcome x  
> the title comes from the song "satellite" by guster

_Are you what I think you are?_

            Harry’s index finger traced on his skin slowly, running it through the purple bruises he found there, assuming they were formed on his body last night. It was hard to understand why he was feeling this, both his own physical and emotional pain as well as he was feeling someone else’s. It was scary but not unheard of.

When Harry found out how everything he felt was because of his soulmate, he knew he was going to feel this way until he found them. Frustrating was the right word to describe the situation, although it didn’t take long to get addicted to the idea. Harry was so lonely, he somehow made himself believe he had a true connection with a person he hadn’t even met. That was when he started trying to find his soulmate through his songs and lyrics, which also led to the peak of his career.

While staring at his own reflection in the mirror, bruises covering almost all of his body, Harry couldn’t help but to feel furious, and a tad jealous too. He didn’t know if his soulmate was being abused, or if they liked receiving pleasure with roughness, and this thought put some filthy images on his mind; of his soulmate being claimed by someone else.

The rational part of him told him he didn’t have a right to feel jealous, given his person hadn’t met him yet, only know his existence, but that couldn’t stop him from feeling this way.  _That’s my soulmate,_ he thought to himself angrily, before slipping his sweater back on his body. It was silly of him to claim someone he had never seen face to face before, but he felt he’d known this person his whole life. They practically grew up together.

Harry had felt his first orgasm before he could experience anything by himself; he didn’t even know what masturbation meant yet he had felt the boiling feeling in his stomach, a strong spasm down to his trousers. He felt quite guilty about what he’d probably caused for them too: his first live show as a performer must have felt like a heart attack for his soulmate, for all the adrenaline he experienced that night –even after the show was over.

A lot has changed since he was younger when he didn’t care about looking for or finding his soulmate. He had started a music career, so he already had a lot on his plate; adding that the hunting for a person he was supposed to be with him the rest of their lives was too much. He surely had felt them, both physically and emotionally, whether he was at the studio or performing on a stage, but he never bothered to question on it or talk about it with someone else.

            Since the time he learnt about his soulmate, he began spending hours, days, months, thinking about them. He was a hopeless romantic, for sure. However, the idea of his soulmate never seemed to stop him from having experiences with other people. It had started out as a search first, a way to find his soulmate in the person he had for a company almost every night. But none of them felt right for him, so they never were more than just one-night stand.

            As soon as he realised nobody was making him feel the same way his soulmate did, he decided that it would be better to actually start looking for them. His second album was written for and because of this person, and it was obvious Harry felt strong about them because soon enough everyone had started question who this  _mysterious person_  was. Little did they know, the person remained a mystery for Harry as well.

            His management team took advantage of this situation, without considering Harry’s feelings. No matter the time or day, whenever they released an article about Harry’s secret and unfound soulmate, the fans would go crazy. They were getting hyped over the idea of being  _the one_ for Harry Styles. Every person would have dreamed about songs inspired by them and sung by their favourite artist. Harry, on the other hand, had a hard time establishing boundaries between himself and the fans who were trying to prove themselves to be  _the one_ for him.

            Harry couldn’t quite understand how he knew this, but he was sure his soulmate didn’t want to be found. And it seemed that they didn’t intend to find Harry, either. He was certain that this person wasn’t a fan because all of his songs talked about the things he had been finding on his body all over the years, or about feelings he has to get through daily –something his soulmate could easily relate to.

            Despite the fact the existence of his soulmate had helped him somehow to build his career, Harry had started to feel exhausted. He didn’t feel wanted and was losing hope, even though he had people claiming every single day that they were his person, his other half. But he knew none of that was real. Deep in his heart, he believed his soulmate was out there, unaware of his existence as Harry Styles, the singer. And without them, all the fame, the headlines, the attention of the fans, meant nothing.

            Realising that his soulmate wasn’t on the same page as Harry, of them finally meet, was a big strike to his ego, and he felt lonelier than ever. He tried to not care about it, and he tried to live his life at its fullest –just as he assumed his soulmate was doing.

*

 

            It was wrong. It might be the worst thing he had ever done and yet, he knew it. It felt wrong, and Harry didn’t need Liam telling him so. However, he couldn’t stop himself. He felt how every part on his body was craving for it, full of desire. His throat was tightening and he could swear that he could feel the way his soulmate must have whimpered because of it.

His thighs were burning so he lay on the bed. The sheets felt cold underneath his already hot skin. The flaming desire wasn’t only directed to his cock but to every single cell of his body. It was everywhere.

            It didn’t take too long before he freed himself from his pants and then started to palm his crotch slowly. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering if his soulmate was feeling the way Harry grabbed his cock and started rubbing it, or it was just him, feeling more and more aroused than he already was.

He took his briefs off as his breathing got heavier and his body more flushed. He squeezed his cock and started to rub it faster, to the rhythm of hips thrusting. Harry wanted to know if his soulmate was as stimulated as he was in that moment; he couldn’t remember feeling too close to coming this fast since he was a 16-year-old boy.

Harry stayed restless on his bed for a couple of minutes, coming down from the high, when there was a knock on his door. Feeling embarrassed from what he had just done, he got up from the bed at the speed of light while trying to clean himself with an old worn t-shirt.

“Harry, are you there?”

He pulled his pants up while running to answer the door and tried to zip them up in the process. “Just a second!”

            Harry answered the door, face still flushed from all the adrenaline, but Liam didn’t question it –didn’t even seem to realize how red Harry’s face was. He was used to Harry’s antics but would still expect a company with him inside. “Can I talk to you for a moment? About your show schedule?”

            “Sure!” Harry answered in a high-pitched voice. He cleared his throat to not make Liam suspicious of what he was doing just moments prior. But he couldn’t stop wondering if his soulmate was as horny as he was. With Liam there, though, he had no other choice than to ignore his thoughts and pay attention to what his manager had to say.

            “Okay,” Liam walked into the room, and his eyes darted to something on Harry’s shirt but he recovered quickly. Harry looked down and mentally face-palmed himself when he noticed the stain of cum. Liam, ever the professional, didn’t comment about it. “So the night show we had settled for your next performance just cancelled it”.

            “Oh?” Harry said while kicking the stained shirt off the bed and sitting next to Liam.

            “Yeah, a bummer. But I pulled some strings to fill the gap and keep on promoting as scheduled. You’re now going to perform on The X Factor instead.”

            “Um, yeah, that sounds okay.”

            “Cool. Rehearsals tomorrow morning, just as planned, okay?” Liam didn’t wait for Harry’s answer, and clapping both hands he got up. “Great. Contestants have their own time to rehearse, but production suggested your time to be quicker since you’re already a professional.”

            He snorted at that. “Sure.”

            “See you at six, as usual, Harold,” Liam walked backwards to the door, looking straight into his face. “Make sure to get some sleep!”

             “Goodnight, Liam.”

*

            “I already told you, Liam!”

            Liam seemed more annoyed than he usually was. “You didn’t tell me shit, you just keep rambling.”

            Harry frowned while trying to hold himself back and actually pout in front of him. “No,” he spoke in a whiny voice. “I already told you how I feel.”

            “You just told me you’re feeling funny in a weird way and how you aren’t sure if it’s a good weird or not,” Liam looked away from Harry, clearly not in the mood to deal with him.

            It’s only been fifteen minutes on their way to The X Factor Studios and all they’ve been doing was arguing about what Harry has been experiencing since he woke up this morning. It was a tug-on-war of Liam asking Harry to explain himself better and Harry not doing a very good job of it by not being able to describe exactly what he was feeling.

            “Maybe I’m concerned about the performance and if I should do it or not,” Harry said in a low voice, resting back on his car seat.

            “Was this what you were trying to imply since you’ve woken up?” Liam turned to Harry, face with a clearance of despise towards him. “Maybe you should’ve told me this before we even left!”

            The assistant who was in the same car as they made her presence known and interrupted their bickering. “I don’t think it matters now, boys,” she said in a nonchalant voice while pointing outside the window, “We’re already here.”

            Liam didn’t look at him while getting out of the car, nor did he check if Harry was coming along too. Harry thanked his assistant and helped her out of the car, reaching out for Liam who was avoiding him. “I don’t understand why you’re this upset!”

            If Liam wasn’t that mad before, now he clearly was. “Excuse me?!”

            Harry gulped, realising how he had messed up even more. “Okay, I’m sorry,” he conceded. “That was uncalled for.”

            “Geez! That’s the only rational thing you’ve said today,” Liam continued as he was walking God knows where. “I’m going to talk with Simon and the director about your performance. Meanwhile, get ready for the sound check.”

            “Which song am I even singing?” Harry asked his assistant in a whisper, making sure he wasn’t heard by Liam.

            She laughed before realising Harry was actually serious. “Your new single, of course.”

            “Which is?”

            “Oh,” she seemed to panic, eyes wide with the shock of his ignorance.

            “I’m only messing with you, S,” Harry giggled and went to what he assumed was the stage, guided by the music playing in the place.

            As he grew closer to the stage, the sensation he couldn’t put a finger on got stronger. And once there, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He stopped on his tracks, mesmerised by what he was witnessing. There were dancers rehearsing their routine, but Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from one particular person. This performer was breath-taking, but the way his whole body felt the flood was unbearable. Within seconds, it was confirmed by Harry that the person didn’t seem  _that_ okay. He was completely distracted and seemed to not be able to collect himself. It would be harder while dancing Harry assumed when he realized how much he had to move.

            When the music was over, the dancer hurried down to backstage, without a word to his co-workers. Harry then felt the rush of going backstage too. He thought it would be his only chance of meeting the stunning man, even though he’d be coming to rehearse again tomorrow. Harry didn’t realise how fast he was walking, that he didn’t hear Liam calling out his name. He couldn’t pick up Liam’s voice until he was right behind the door and realized it was too late.

            “Can I help you?” A male’s voice interrupted Harry’s thoughts.

            “Uh…” He really didn’t know what to say. “I just wanted to come by and meet the dancers.”

            The guy seemed to like the idea of it at first but it was quick to fade away, after a bit of thinking, he wasn’t impressed at all. “There are some people dressing up for the rehearsals, though, it would be better if you’d come by tomorrow or the show day.”

             _No._  “Oh,” Harry said, tried his best to not sound as disappointed as he was currently feeling by the man’s attitude towards him. He didn’t expect any different treatment just because he was famous, but still, it bothered him.

            “Did you happen to know someone and check up on them?” The man asked again. He seemed to be not running out of questions at all, especially questions which pretty much bother Harry.

            It was helpless. It wasn’t someone who he had happened to  _know_ and actually came by to meet. He didn’t know how to explain it. “Uh, yeah.”

            “Okay?” The man smiled at him. “Who is it then?”

            Harry sucked in a breath while thinking to himself,  _Fuck it._  “I don’t know their name.”

            The dark haired fella didn’t like that answer at all, still tried to help in the best way possible. “Then it’s not someone you know?”

            “No,” Harry simply replied again while shaking his head. “It’s someone who I’d like to meet, actually.”

            The man gave Harry a charming smile, making him even more confused. “Can you describe what he looks like?”

             _Shit._ Harry was so focused on the way his body was feeling complete and how gorgeous the person was looking like, he couldn’t remember any details of their features and how did they look like. “Shit,” He said under his breath while looking down shamefully. “I don’t exactly remember.”

            The smile on the male’s face slowly dropped as he got a sterner look at Harry, now. “Maybe you should leave and don’t even consider coming back here again.”

            The man was about to close the door completely which he was standing in front of, Harry was faster to stop it. “No, please,” Harry pleaded in hurry, feeling anxious. “Just… please, let me explain myself.”

            “And what would you explain?” Dark haired fella seemed to be both cocky and confident over Harry’s weakness –without even having a clue of Harry’s soft spot on his soulmate.

            Harry inhaled through his nose before starting to speak again. “That I’m not a creep who is trying to offend anybody here.”

            “Then who are you? A famous creep?”

            “No…” Harry was about to lose it. “My soulmate might be inside and I need to talk to this person.”

            The man cut his eyes at him. “How can you be  _this_  sure that the person is inside but didn’t even bother to observe what they’re looking like?”

            Harry raised his hand to the man, “Let’s start this again, I promise you that this will be a proper one.”

            The man shook Harry’s hand fairly before looking at him stern again. “I’m Zayn.”

            “Nice to meet you, Zayn. I’m Harry,” Harry kindly spoke to him, nervously smiling. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for my whole, been looking for this person everywhere in every way. Please, let me through so I can feel their presence again.”

            Zayn sighed, feeling annoyed at how convincing Harry was. “Fine,” he finally gave in. “But be quick, I don’t want to be the pain in the ass because you barged inside the dressing room.”

            Harry couldn’t even reply to him when he first entered the room, feeling the presence even stronger now. He thought he might be losing his mind, making all of these up his brain because he’s that desperate of finding this person. But, no, the gut feeling inside was pulling him over like he was a magnet which was getting closer and closer to its polar opposite. Then, he saw –Harry’s eyes caught at the blue-eyed boy, sitting down on a chair in front of the mirror. He seemed like he was distressed, as far as Harry could observe from where he was. Harry wanted to go to his side and ask if he was alright or not, or what was wrong.

            “Shit,” Harry whispered to himself.

            Zayn was right beside Harry to hear what he’d said. “What’s wrong?” He questioned Harry quickly, still suspicious over the famous man. “They’re not here?”

            “No, they are here,” Harry simply answered to him. “But I didn’t bring them anything.”

            Zayn cocked his brow at Harry. “What do you want me to do?”

            Harry shrugged. “Nothing. I will just bring some stuff,” He said while walking backwards, leaving the room slowly. “Please let me in again when I come back.”

            The pulling which he was feeling got even stronger when he intended to leave the room. He wasn’t able to put it into words but it was similar to pain and was placed right in his gut. Zayn couldn’t question him anymore since Harry was rapidly walking to his own dressing room. Sarah was the first one to approach him.

            “Are you out of your mind?” The assistant yelled at him unexpectedly, but very fairly.

            Harry didn’t even flinch. “Kind of. Can you help me with something?”

            “Escorting you to the stage for your rehearsal? Sure!”

             _Shit._ Shit, shit, shit. “No,” Harry replied to her in horror. “I have something else to do first!”

            The way Sarah was looking at Harry got even angrier after what Harry had just stated. “You’ve got to be kidding with me, now.”

            “I know it sounds crazy, but I found him.”

            “Liam? No, because he’s been looking for you everywhere!” She yelled at him again. Harry realized how big of a mistake it was when his very calm and stable assistant started to yell at him too.

            Harry gulped before answering. “No! Him! The one for me!” He tried to point it out nicely and excitedly, he could do anything to prevent her from killing him right there. “That’s why I must’ve been feeling weird about coming to here.”

            She cut his eyes at him. “Harry, I swear, if this is just another excuse for you to skip rehearsal-”

            “No!” Harry cut her off, starting to feel annoyed. “I’m serious.”

            Sarah took a deep breath. “What do you want me to do?”

            “Can you please buy flowers and bring me them very quickly?”

            “Are you serious?” She looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter.

            Harry frowned at that. “What do you mean? Of course, I’m serious.”

            “Mr. Soulmate can’t buy flowers on his own,” She mumbled to herself. “If I will buy them, will you please go and do your rehearsal?”

            “After I meet-”

            “No,” Sarah said in a stern voice. “You will first perform and then do whatever you want.”

            Harry felt like he was about to cry, the thought of somehow not ever being able to find this person scared him. “I’m so glad that my shortest song is Kiwi and that’s what I’m performing,” he said before walking out the dressing room. “Right?”

            Sarah followed him after. “Go.”

            Liam’s whole face was read, now spreading to his ears and neck too. Harry couldn’t remember a time where he saw Liam this mad. He knew he’d make Liam the maddest but he never imagined to make him this angry. He quickly ran to the stage, taking the microphone right away in his hand just when it was given. His steps were fast to approach on the stage as soon as possible. He bit his lip before whistling over a guy.

            “Tell the band to play!” He yelled at the guy.

            The guy with the hat told them to start playing after nodding his head at Harry.

            This was worth shot since Harry knew that Liam could kill him right there on the stage, in front of everyone without hesitation. Before Liam could even approach to him, starting the performance to rehearse would be the better way. It would both keep Liam away from Harry and it would create time for Harry to calm Liam down a bit.

            Soon after, everyone focused on the stage where the music came from. Harry started to sing, feeling Liam’s strong glare at him. They were having serious eye contact while Harry was running around the stage, both performing and singing in the best way during Kiwi. He tried not to look at Liam until the bridge of the song.

            When the song was over, everyone but Liam was clapping and Harry thought it was only fair. Liam slowly walked up to the stage, he wasn’t looking at the direction where Harry was standing while he was going up the stairs. He had some pages of paper in his hand, seemed to be crumbled in his wrists.

            “Tell me a reason not to kill you today,” Liam told him calmly –very calm compared to what he was applying by what he said. The thing was, he seemed like a guy who is gentle and lovely but Harry always knew how to push his buttons and drive him crazy. There wasn’t a joke if Liam was implying to kill Harry and that’s why Harry was practically praying for Sarah to come as soon as possible.

            “It was because of me!” It was Zayn who yelled at both of them.

            Liam turned his back to face the man quickly. “And who are you?”

            “I’m a dancer here, my name is Zayn,” Zayn answered. He seemed to be pretty calm, not affected by Liam’s angry attitude at all. “I almost sprinted my ankle and Harry was just trying to help me in the infirmary.”

            Liam looked down at Zayn’s feet quickly. “You seem fine?”

            Zayn folded his arms around his chest confidently while looking at Liam, not having any of Liam’s behaviour towards him. “That’s why I said that I thought I sprinted my ankle. I’m okay now, I just panicked.”

            “I’m sorry,” Liam replied to him, looking back at Harry slowly. “I hope you won’t be late to the rehearsal again so I won’t actually sprint your ankle.”

            Harry smiled when he saw Sarah going to the backstage, he felt like he couldn’t care less about some broken bones. “I’m sorry, mate. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

            Soon after, he was leaving the stage to go to the dressing room, without even letting Liam speak with him first. He quickly grabbed the flowers Sarah had brought to him on his way. He couldn’t even thank her while walking this fast. Zayn was standing in front of the room, waiting for Harry to come. Both of them weren’t sure if anyone else would allow for Harry to enter the dressing room too.

            “Oh, my,” Harry whispered to himself. “He looks even more beautiful than I remember.”

            “It’s been only five minutes, Shakespeare,” Zayn interrupted Harry while he was staring inside the room. “Also,  _he_?”

            Harry showed his teeth while smiling at Zayn widely. “Yeah,” he replied, biting his bottom lip as he looked at the way where the boy was seated.

            “Who are you even talking about?” Zayn asked him annoyed before looking through inside briefly.

            It was risky but Harry pointed his finger at the boy who was looking down at his phone, sitting on a high chair with his legs crossed.

            “You’re talking about Louis?” Zayn asked, dumbfounded while looking at the way Harry pointed out.

            Harry’s eyes grew with excitement. “His name is Louis?”

            Zayn eyed at Harry from head to toe, looking even more suspicious. “No.”

            “What do you mean?” Harry frowned at Zayn. “He isn’t called Louis?”

            “He is Louis, but it’s none of your business,” Zayn told him firmly. “No, you can’t.”

            Harry straightened his posture, feeling threatened by Zayn’s attitude. “And who you are to tell me? Are you his boyfriend or something?”

            “I’m not,” Zayn answered him calmly, not arrogated at all by Harry’s stern behaviour. “But Louis is someone very dear and special for me and I don’t think I can trust you as a stranger to have him.”

            Harry gritted his teeth, their shoulders crashed into each other’s when Harry passed Zayn on his way to approach Louis. “That’s his choice to make.”

            His heartbeat was getting faster as his rapid steps were getting closer every second passing. He inhaled from his nose before standing still in front of Louis. The boy seemed to recognise Harry’s appearance chiming in right away. He looked up from his mobile phone to properly check out Harry.

            “Hello?” Louis said in a low voice, feeling overwhelmed by a stranger being this close to him.

            Harry nervously smiled as he was holding the flowers behind his back –properly gripping on the peduncles of the flowers. “Hi.” The pain was getting stronger, so he couldn’t help but crush some of the flowers he was holding.

            Louis tried to kindly smile as well. “Do I know you?” His voice almost quavered, sounding like he was out of breath.

            “We haven’t met yet,” Harry answered him shakily. “But I’ve been looking for you, my entire life was based on finding you.”

            Louis looked around to see if there were any cameras around, looking like he was a bit amused but worried too. “Am I being pranked?”

            Harry gave him a toothy smile, his heart was already melting the way Louis looked so confused. “No, I promise you.”

            “I don’t know you,” Louis stated again stubbornly. His smile was barely visible now, it was slowly fading away.

            “Do you feel it too?” Harry asked as the pain in his gut felt sharpening.

            Louis seemed like he was out of breath too. “Do you feel it too?” Louis asked right back, frowning at Harry.

            Harry wanted to jump out of excitement, understanding that Louis was talking about the sharp pain he was currently feeling too. “Yes,” Harry replied, smiling like an idiot. “Started right when I first saw you on the stage, dancing. You seemed like you were distracted too.”

            Louis nodded his head. “The pain held me back from continuing the choreography.”

            Harry took a deep breath before biting his lower lip. “I’m Harry Styles.” He took out one of his hands, waiting for Louis to shake it.

            “I saw you rehearsing on the telly,” Louis said when pointed out to the screen in the small dressing room before he shook Harry’s hand shortly. “I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

            “Louis,” Harry said it to himself in a low voice, smiling. “These are for you,” he showed the flowers he brought proudly, handing them over to Louis kindly.

            Louis tried to smile when he took the flowers out of Harry’s hands, the warmth Harry had left while holding them was still able to felt. “Thank you.”

            “I’m sorry that this was very sudden and the way we met each other wasn’t that proper,” Harry sincerely apologised after realizing that Louis was in discomfort.

            Louis shook his head quickly. “No, it’s alright,” he said while looking down at the flowers in his hands. “It’s not your fault. I wasn’t expecting this. You. Or being soulmates. I wasn’t expecting anything quite like this, to be fair.”

            “Me neither,” Harry said while chuckling. “I mean, yes, I’ve been trying to found you but I didn’t realize it’d be like this.”

            “Sounds like you’re kind of disappointed,” Louis stated quietly while looking down at the flowers he’d received from Harry earlier. He was holding them in both of his arms, Sarah must’ve picked the biggest flowers she could’ve found after seeing how stressed Harry was about the goddamn flowers.

            “No!” Harry quickly protested. “I’m very happy to finally meet you.”

            Louis tightly smiled, barely looking at Harry in the eye. “You’re glad to meet your soulmate.”

            Harry frowned. “And it’s you,” he answered to Louis, tried his best to not make it sound like he was asking a question instead of making a statement about it.

            “I’m not a type of person to make someone glad to meet with,” Louis shrugged while gently touching over the flower petals. The more he was caressing over their leaves, they were releasing their scent more sensible inside the small dressing room. “And even by now, I’m being a pain in the ass for you.”

            Harry couldn’t help but smile at Louis, lowering his head to finally meet with Louis’ eyes. “I’m very happy to meet with you, Louis,” he told him confidently. “You’re naturally lovely so I can’t imagine you being a pain in the ass even if you purposefully tried to.”

            Louis snorted at that. “Spend two hours with me and you’d beg to differ from what you’ve just said.”

            It didn’t take long for Harry to smirk for what Louis just told him. “Then let me.”

            Louis made a funny face. “How?”

            “By letting me take you on a date?”

            Louis chuckled, he seemed like he was anxious over Harry’s proposed idea. “Yeah, right,” he replied while blushing through his ears. “This was the first time ever I’d ever received flowers from someone and I’m going on a date just like that?”

            “And what about it?” Harry teased, smirking at Louis. He might’ve been looking cheeky but he was about to drop on his knees out of anxiety.

            “Well…” Louis said. “Thank you for these flowers but you didn’t even know which ones were my favourite.”

            No matter how hard was it to both faces and admit that Louis was right, Harry didn’t seem to play along. “What’s your favourite flower type?”

            Louis laughed again. He licked his lips before replying to Harry. “It doesn’t matter because I don’t like dead flowers.”

            Harry’s face fell quickly, looked at Louis with a horrified expression. “I thought they were fresh?” He said in a shaky voice. “They must’ve been, I bought them today.”

            “No, they’re fresh,” Louis answered to him while shaking his dead. “But they’re cut from where they were. I will put them in a vase but they’ll die quickly in at most three days.”

            Harry couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Louis pouting over the flowers. “What’s your favourite flower type?” He asked again.

            Louis rolled his eyes at him, still smiling, though. “Harry, I just told you it doesn’t matter.”

            “Yes,” Harry replied confidently. “But can I still know which ones are your favourite?”

            Louis’ smile grew bigger. “Sunflowers.”

            “Then, can I please take you on a date as an apology for the flowers now being dead?”

            Louis was about to answer to him, looking unsure of what he was going to say. It was right at that moment when Zayn arrived inside the dressing room running. It took a while for him to stabilize his breathing, “They’re looking for you,” he said to Harry, out of breath. “They don’t know you’re here, but they’re on search.”

            Harry wanted to scream. Louis was right in front of him and he had no intentions on leaving this place. Zayn then realized how Harry was hesitant about moving, he tugged his hand at Harry’s arm to pull him away from Louis. Harry walked backwards while leaving the dressing room, he looked right into Louis’ eyes while doing that too.

            “This isn’t over yet,” he mouthed at Louis before turning his back to exit the place completely.

 

*

"Is it the first time that someone had brought you a plant too?"

The very next day when Harry found himself in the dancers' dressing room again instead of his own room, Harry approached Louis with a pot this time. He hadn’t even entered his dressing room and it’s been two days. Liam was starting to get suspicious over Harry's occasional disappearances as he was both nowhere to be found and to be questioned about it. Although he was disappearing just when Liam was about to question him, he was on the stage at the right time for the rehearsal after yesterday's incident.

Harry was holding out the pot with both of his hands, trying his best to present it well to Louis. He had a smug smirk on his face like he knew what he was doing to Louis when he looked like this.

Louis didn't know how to react at first, chuckled a bit nervously before getting the plant in his hands. "I can't say I've received a plant from someone else before as well."

"Good," Harry smirked while eyeing over the boy who was observing the plant he'd received lovingly. 

Louis smiled at the plant and then looked up to Harry again, almost hugging the pot with excitement. "Do you know what I'm going to name this plant?"

 _You're going to name it?_  "I certainly don't."

"Kiwi," Louis answered him softly while caressing the plant's leaves with his fingers gently.

Harry frowned, not understanding what Louis meant.

Louis giggled at how confused Harry looked like. "Kiwi is what I'm going to name this plant as."

Harry smiled widely when he finally understood what Louis meant. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Louis answered to him while looking down, blushing deeply. "Thank you, this is truly beautiful."

"Not beautiful as you are, though."

Louis' breath hitched in his throat, ears started to feel warm too, now. "Don't talk about Kiwi such way!" He said dramatically while trying to cover up the plant's non-existent ears.

Harry couldn't believe how a person can be this beautiful both inside and out, the most gorgeous creature he'd ever got to meet in his life. If there was a life he had before, he was almost certain that it would apply the same for that lifetime too.

“Now that you had practically named our first child,” Harry started to speak as he looked up at Louis’ face. “Can I at least have your number?”

Louis smirked at him. “Am I going to have a rock star’s phone number on my contacts?”

“Only if you’ll give me yours,” Harry replied while laughing at Louis.

“Hm,” Louis said before putting the pot with the plant on the closest table to himself. He reached for his small backpack, slightly bending over to the table. “My phone is very old,” Louis stated while looking through his phone inside the bag. “Bare that in mind before I hand it to you. Please, be gentle with it.”

            “Of course,” Harry assured him before taking the phone in his hand as Louis handed it to him. He reached for his own mobile for Louis to add his number too. “I will call you right after to make sure you gave me the right number,” he said to Louis while typing up.

            Louis couldn’t hold his laughter back. “Damn, how did you know my plan?”

            “I’m telling you,” he spoke as he smirked at Louis, handing the phone back into his hand. “I’ve known you my entire life, we’re soulmates.”

            “Okay, Harry,” Louis replied to him while smiling, still looking down to type his number.

            “We are,” Harry insisted, checking if Louis was about done to add his number completely.

            Louis laughed again, giving Harry’s phone back to him after adding his name too. “I said okay!” His blue eyes grew when he looked at the telly screen, laughing even harder. “They’re looking for you again.”

            “Fuck,” Harry said. “It’s like they know the exact moment to help you out!”

            Louis shrugged, “Can’t say I haven’t arranged them or not.”

            Harry shook his head at Louis while grinning at him, cheeks starting to feel hurt from smiling hard. “I will be right back after getting away from Liam almost killing me. Again.”

            “I’ll wait for you,” Louis sent him a kiss, dramatically holding onto his chest with his other hand. He pouted at Harry, trying to overreact. Harry knew it was just an act for the joke but he couldn’t deny how tempting Louis’ pouting lips looked like for him.

*         

 

            It was the last rehearsal before Harry’s performance on the X Factor. Harry and Louis left the studio together as Harry insisted to escort him to his house. Even though, Louis accepted it only because Harry promised to escort him to the exit and it, later on, turned out to be dropping Louis off. Louis tried his best to come up with as many excuses and reasons as he could, but Harry didn’t seem let go.

            “I promise I won’t drop you off with a limo,” Harry insisted. “How do you usually go back to your house?”

            Louis smiled at him, “With the tube.”

            “Perfect,” Harry said. “Then we will go together with the tube.”

            “Absolutely not!” Louis protested and tugged at Harry’s jacket, trying to pull him back from walking any further.

            “Why not?” Harry asked while almost whining at Louis.

            Louis folded his arms around his chest. “I don’t want a celebrity in the tube with me, thank you very much.”

            Harry tried to act like got offended. “Who said I’m a celebrity?”

            “Everyone!” Louis frowned at him. “I don’t want to catch attention on the way home, it’s been a long day.”

            Harry pouted at how mad Louis looked –he was very cute even when he was mad at Harry. “Everyone but you.”

            “What do you mean?”

            Harry smiled at his confusion. “Everyone but you know who I was as a celebrity.”

            Louis rolled his eyes at that. “I’m sorry, Mr. Styles, I must’ve bruised your ego.”

            Harry made fake sniffling voices while facing to the floor, looking away from Louis. “You hurt here more,” he said to Louis while pointing out to his chest. “Right here.”

            Louis burst out of laughter. “Did I?”

            “Not the first time, too!” Harry fake sobbed. “Every time you reject going on a date with me!”

            Louis bit his bottom lip while smiling at Harry, looking at the way he was overreacting. “I really didn’t know who you were.”

            “Oh, please, hurt me more by keep mentioning it,” Harry chuckled, stopping his fake act. “Now what are you going to hit me with? That you don’t exactly believe that we’re soulmates?”

            Louis couldn’t help to giggle out loud at his comment.

“Have you ever listened any of my songs, though?”

            This was a stopping moment for both of them. Louis looked down on his feet, clearly feeling uncomfortable with Harry’s argument on the situation. “No.”

            Harry smiled, he didn’t feel mad at Louis at all –he wasn’t sure if he could be even if he wanted to be. “Well?” He asked him. “Then, maybe you should listen to them. You will understand what I’m trying to mean.”

            It was his favourite part of waking up before actually meeting Louis. He’d stare at the mirror for hours to understand what type of bruise formed where on his body this time. It would be a lie if he’d try to deny the fact that he usually came up with many storylines to fit them into the mystery person. However, he never expected the person to be a dancer so it was reasonable that Louis had many bruises on his body.

            “Okay, Harry,” Louis chuckled breathlessly at him before rolling his eyes. However, he was still avoiding to look at Harry’s eyes.          

            The idea was clever and in deep down, Louis actually knew how Harry was right but he was finding it pretty hard to admit it. He wasn’t sure if it was harder to admit it to Harry or to himself since he felt incapable of both loving and being loved. And now it was more than just loving someone but being the actual soulmate of someone. He was sure that he was indeed Harry’s soulmate, the proof was more than enough. However, it wasn’t going to be easy to admit that Harry was actually in love with him and more than possible, he was in love with Harry too.

            It felt weird but very natural at the same time, it might be because of the whole universe and how it revolves around soulmates.

            “Then?” Harry asked him eagerly.

            Louis smirked. “Then?”

            “Will you let me?”

            Louis scoffed. “Of course not, like I’ve told you, maybe I didn’t know who you were but the whole tube will notice.”

            Harry shook his head while reaching for Louis’ cold hands, holding them up between both of their bodies. “No,” he softly cut off Louis. “Will you let me take you on a date?”

            Both of their breathing seemed to stop at the same moment, not long after, they’d released it in sync as well. “Harry…”

            “Please?”

            Louis looked up to Harry, right into his green eyes. “Just one.”

            It was so hard for Harry to hold himself back from kissing Louis at that very moment and where they were exactly standing. He just smiled wide at Louis, instead. “There’s a party after the X Factor,” he quickly started to explain. “Will you give the honour of joining me?”

            Louis smiled at how gentle he was acting, seemed to be getting calmer after finally getting Louis’ approval. “I’d love to.”

            “We will leave together after the wrap,” Harry suggested.

            Louis was at loss of words when Harry reached to kiss him on the cheek. He couldn’t do anything but to nod his head at Harry. His smile got bigger on his face as the place where Harry kissed was burning on his cheek.

            Harry turned around to look at Louis, then winked at him one last time before he left him at the entrance of the subway.

 

*

            When Harry had invited Louis to a “simple party” he certainly wasn’t expecting  _this_. Everyone around them looked really fancy with their pricey clothes on, which made Louis feel very under-dressed. He thought it would be a normal party, like the ones in uni, where people usually don’t get too stressed over clothing, sometimes foregoing it altogether, resulting in a sea of big, muscled boys walking around shirtless. However, this party was anything but that, and it made Louis feel even worse when he realised how different were Harry’s and his lifestyles.

The uncomfortableness was visible on his face and Harry didn’t need to get closer to see if he was just feeling weird. It was disgust what he was feeling and Harry couldn’t help but to feel guilty about it since he was the one who made him come over.

            “So?”

            Louis was kinder and more thoughtful than Harry could’ve imagined. “It seems like an enthusiastic environment,” he said while trying to put a kind smile on his face. He was trying to appreciate it, after all, Harry thought to himself as Louis spoke. “I’m sorry, I’m such a bummer when it comes to social situations like this.”  _Especially in these type of places._

            Harry almost choked on his breathe. “No!” He spoke out, trying to make his voice higher than the music playing in the background. “Not at all, I’m just concerned about how I made you feel uncomfortable.”

            Louis shrugged. “Well, it’s not your fault. I’m the one who doesn’t know how to act.”

            Silent didn’t last long because Harry wasn’t going to let Louis down this soon. “Is it my fault if I don’t know how to dance in front of a huge crowd?”

            He frowned at that first, before completely understanding what Harry might’ve tried to mean. “You’re not that bad,” he slightly smirked.

            Harry giggled out loud, even surprising himself with how loud he laughed at Louis. “Thanks.” He was also glad that he could cheer up Louis a bit.

            “So this is what you talk about when you party?” Louis half smiled while asking so Harry couldn’t understand if Louis was overwhelmed about it or not. “Rockstar Harry Styles,” he added while wiggling his brows.

            Harry coughed uncomfortably before answering. “I mean…” He was unsure of saying the truth to him or not since he didn’t know which would be better for the situation and for Louis’ understanding. “I’m not usually partying a lot.”

            Louis couldn’t help but make a funny face at that. “Articles written about you beg to differ from what you’ve just stated.”

            “You’ve read them?” Harry asked without thinking. “I mean, you’ve read about me?”

            It either meant to be something good or bad with no between and Louis’ face was clear of which one was it. “You told me to.”

            It was Harry’s turn to make a funny face. “I beg to differ,” he replied while trying to contain his laughter. “I only asked for you to listen to my music.”

            “I might’ve slipped into articles too, then.”

            “Hm,” Harry said, avoiding to look at him in the eye.

            “Hm?” Louis asked, feeling unsteady about Harry’s reaction. “Should I be concerned?”

            Harry released a deep breath, “Depends on what you’ve read really.”

            Louis looked around them before maintaining deep eye contact with Harry again, his face and posture were tight. “Maybe we should go somewhere else –somewhere less noisy.”

            Harry held his hand before leading both of them to a private room, away from the crowd which Louis wasn’t very fond of. Both of them relaxed a bit when they could find a spot where they were only with each other. It seemed crazy to Louis, feeling this close to someone who he just met and feeling the most comfortable around him didn’t make sense. But there he was, alone in a room with Harry even though they should’ve been at the party.

            “I’m sorry, I’m such a bummer.” It sounded like a casual excuse, similar to the ones he usually said to people in his classes even though he didn’t really care about them. On the other hand, this wasn’t just a blunt excuse he was proposing to Harry, he actually was feeling awful about it and got sick of himself, how he must’ve been boring Harry with his social awkwardness.

            Harry smiled softly at him, taking small steps and getting closer within each second. “It’s alright, you don’t have to keep apologizing to me –especially about something you can’t control.”

            “It’s something I can control, though –or at least, something that I can easily work out on,” Louis replied to him a quiet voice, almost like a whisper.

            “But you don’t have to, because I accept you the way you are and I don’t want to force you into something you’d feel uncomfortable in it,” Harry’s voice felt like silk, going smoothly into his ear and through his whole body. His soul almost shimmered at the way Harry’s voice sounded whenever he was speaking with Louis. “Which reminds me that I’m the one who should apologize for this. Bringing you to this party was my fault, I should’ve thought about how overwhelming it could’ve been.”

            Harry was sincerely apologizing but Louis still couldn’t help feeling like it was a mistake because he was the one who Harry thought it’d be a good idea to bring to a party. Any normal human being would enjoy this wholesome party but Louis wasn’t any normal human being and it was what Harry adored most about him. This, on the other hand, seemed even crazier to Louis.

            “You don’t have to apologize for something you’ve actually intended to be nice as well!”

            Harry bit his lip before licking his lips and starting to speak again. “But I guess I should be apologizing for the whole mess of my career and all of the articles you’ve read about me.”

            It didn’t even take a second for Louis to think about what Harry said to him and answer right away. “The things written about you aren’t your fault or because of something you’ve done.”

            “But…” Harry couldn’t believe what Louis just told him, he wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly. “You don’t even know if they’re right or not.”

            Louis shrugged at that while smiling at him, “I don’t have to. I just know it. It’s on me really, my intent was to search your name to listen to your music and I couldn’t help myself to read one of the articles.”

            “Which one was it?”

            “I don’t know and I certainly don’t care, it was full of crap,” Louis giggled. “And after realizing how much of bullshit they were writing, I closed the tab and went straight to YouTube, streaming your music for the next step.”

            Harry didn’t know how to stop himself from smiling. He was already sure of Louis being the one for him and how he loved him dearly, he didn’t certainly need this to show how Louis actually is the one for him. It was more than enough, Louis was everything he could’ve asked for in a person. “I appreciate that a lot.”

            Louis smirked at him while looking into his eyes softly. Harry almost wanted to drown himself inside his blue eyes but they weren’t exactly in the colour of the ocean and Harry found it even more unique.

            “You never told me when you started to dance,” Harry said to Louis eagerly.

            “Well,” Louis started to speak. “I haven’t told a lot about myself since the day we’d met.”

            Harry made his eyes to grow bigger. “Then, please do. I’m very eager to hear.”

            Louis laughed at him. “I couldn’t tell,” he joked. “Dancing is my part-time job at the X Factor.”

            “Part-time?” Harry asked, feeling confused. “But you were working all day when I was there, rehearsing and performing.”

            “That’s because I don’t have as much as classes I need to attend before my finals,” Louis answered to him right away.

            Harry could swear that his mind was about to be blown, but he still didn’t hold back from asking for clarity. “Classes? Finals?”

            Louis’ head went back when he let out a burst of loud laughter at Harry’s facial expression. “I’m currently studying Early Childhood Education and Care, and I’m a part dancer to pay for my tuition fees.”

            Harry looked like a fish who was trying to breathe when pulled out of the water, mouth moving to be open and closed with a large gap between. “You’re attending a university!” Not only that he was studying, he intended to become a teacher with children.

            “Yeah, basically,” Louis replied to him while still giggling. “I love dancing but I want to work as a teacher with children around.”

            “I’m honestly gobsmacked.”

            “I couldn’t tell,” Louis teased him while reaching for Harry’s hand, holding it tightly before releasing it. “What about you? Always dreamt of becoming a singer?”

            Harry shrugged, looking down at his hand when he still felt the tingles that Louis left with his touch. “In short, yes. Since I was a child.”

            “Do you write your own songs?”

            It was Harry’s turn to tease Louis. “Wouldn’t you know?” He asked Louis while wiggling his brows. “Since the beginning.”

            “Isn’t it hard? Like always coming up with your own lyrics to produce more and more within each album?”

            Harry smiled with the way Louis questioned him when it was especially about this particular topic. “Well, wouldn’t you know?” He asked again. “You’re the one who inspired me to write more.”

            Louis blushed deeply, trying to look down to his feet and hoping for it to go away as soon as possible. He could tell that Harry had already seen it since it’s been a while that he didn’t talk about anything. He hesitantly looked up, slowly meeting with Harry’s eyes.

            “Why would you always reject me, baby?” Harry’s voice sounded deep and Louis felt the way his knees weakened when the nickname sounded more natural than he’d imagined.

            Louis inhaled before looking down again. He was about to say something when he picked out what was playing through the room they were in. It sounded very familiar, a song he possibly may have listened to before. His eyes grew to be bigger as soon as he realized what was currently playing at the party.

“This is so you!”

            Harry smirked without understanding what Louis was meaning. “What is?”

            Louis didn’t seem to have any of it and the way Harry was acting drove him even madder. “This!” He huffed out loud while shoving his arms around dramatically, he was clearly feeling angry with Harry because of something he did. “Of course you’d blast out your own fucking music in a goddamn party!”

            The smile on Harry’s face slowly faded, his throat felt even drier when he couldn’t think of anything to say. They were in a different room from where the party was going on with loud music, his harmonies of  _Lalalalalalalala_  were audible enough during the song Woman. He looked at Louis and his angry posture, the way he folded his arms around his chest. Harry thought how cute Louis’ eyes looked even when he was frowning with his death glare at Harry. “Isn’t it great though?”

            Louis rolled his eyes at that, confirming how he wasn’t kidding about being annoyed at Harry. “I just want to convince myself that you weren’t the one who requested the song.”

            They both stayed quiet when Harry bit the bottom of his lip, guilt creeping inside while forming a slight smile on his face.

            “Oh my God, Harry!”

            Harry only smirked wider. “Yeah, I get that a lot actually.”

            Louis cut his eyes at that, didn’t need to say anything further after what Harry just told him, already on the way to leave Harry and the annoying party he was currently held hostage in. He didn’t need any of this. He never liked parties anyway, and there was no point of staying when Harry was acting like an arsehole.

            “Okay,” Harry said when he put his hand around Louis’ arm, gently stopping him from going away. “I messed up, I’m sorry.”

            He didn’t insist on walking away and actually stopped when Harry spoke up. “And why do you think you messed up?”

            Harry smiled when he understood what Louis was doing, questioning him to understand his morals. “I clearly acted like an arsehole, trying to shove in your face about how successful  
I am. I did it in a completely incorrect way and I apologise. I shouldn’t have acted like that.”

            It was sincere enough to make Louis look up. He slightly nodded his head, Harry, “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have been that annoyed either.”

            “No,” Harry insisted. “You had every right to feel mad at me, I was acting like a person I never want to be. I don’t even know why I did that, I’m really sorry.”

            Louis’ eyes went softer as the smile on his face grew bigger. “You’re forgiven, Harry Styles.”

            Harry nodded while smiling at him too. “I’m glad to hear I could make up.” He sighed out of relief when Louis’ figure seemed to relax too. “However, I’m still not sure how I can convince you to go on a date with me.”

            Both Louis’ eyes and figure seemed to go away from Harry’s after that. Louis looked down, hiding his face from Harry. “Well, I don’t know either. But you should know the reason I’m refusing is me, not you.”

            “And how it is you?”

            It was clearly uncomfortable for Louis to explain it further but he knew both of them needed to be open about this. “You aren’t exactly aware of what you deserve and what you don’t, Harry.”

            Harry got even more confused. “Then how a problem based on me would be your fault?”

            “No,” Louis quickly replied. “The problem isn’t based on you or your confusion about what you deserve.”

            Harry wasn’t frowning anymore. “Lou…” He started in a shaky voice. “I know I don’t deserve you or I could never deserve you but I will try my best for you, I promise, just… Please let me.”

            Louis shook his head, feeling his throat choking up as it was getting harder to speak up. “Harry, no.”

            Harry looked right into his eyes, trying to hold himself back from crying or sobbing out loud. “Please.”

            “It’s me.”

            Harry frowned at that. “What?”

            It was harder than Louis thought to hold his tears from falling. “I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you and I know that you’re worth for so much more and better.”

            “Lou…” Harry walked up to him slowly, hesitating to get any closer like he was somehow fragile and he could be completely broken down within a single touch. “You’re more than everything I could’ve deserved in my life.”

            “You’re just saying that,” Louis snapped, voice completely broken. “But we both know I’m worth nothing.”

            Harry shook his head while trying to look into Louis’ eyes, he didn’t want to look at Harry. “No, we both know that  _isn’t_  right.”

            Louis sniffled, feeling furious at himself. “And I tried to reject you more than once so that you’d move on and find the actual person you’ve been looking for, but you didn’t give up.”

            “And I’ll never give up,” Harry tried to smile. “Especially not on you, on us.”

            “But you should,” Louis finally looked up to him and Harry wasn’t sure if it was what he wanted after seeing how glassy Louis’ blue eyes were. “I sometimes feel like you only want me because I reject you each time. Maybe I should’ve accepted at the first time so you’d know I wasn’t the one after being together.”

            Harry’s throat closed up as his chest started to hurt. He couldn’t hold himself back so he put both of his hands on Louis’ cheeks, placing his forehead on Louis’. “I would only want you more after getting a chance to have you in my life,” he said in his raspy, deep voice. He was trying his best not to cry. “And if I wasn’t sure about how you are the one for me or not, I would have been completely sure to never let you go.”

            Louis closed his eyes and shed the tears he was holding back. “I never rejected you because I didn’t want you or didn’t see a future with you,” he explained with a quiet voice. “I knew how much I wanted you back when you first came to the backstage to see me. Even though you couldn’t see me the first time, I saw you.”

            “Really?” Harry was sniffing too. Somehow, they felt each other’s existence better when their eyes were closed. He wanted to hold him close and tight every time and the simple connection of touch between their foreheads felt enough to accompany.

            “Yeah,” Louis said while laughing a little. “I didn’t know who you were, though. And couldn’t make myself listen to your music before you insisted.”

            Harry opened his eyes to look at Louis’ face. “And why is that?”

            Louis hesitated to answer, curled his lips while scrunching his nose. He’d always do that when he got embarrassed so Harry felt even more excited to hear the reason behind. “I thought I’d only fall for you more if I would’ve listened to your songs too.”

            Both of them knew there was no taking back anymore so Harry couldn’t hold himself for any longer. He pulled Louis closer to himself while still holding his cheeks in his palms. He was fast enough to connect their lips in a hard kiss. Louis didn’t know what to do at first since he wasn’t aware of what was going on at first. It didn’t take long for him to kiss Harry back.

            They were breathing in and out through each other’s mouth, not being able to separate from each other since both of them felt the pulling at its strongest. It wasn’t forcing them to be together, it actually was keeping them together but both of them were the ones who wanted to have each other more and more. Harry could swear that if he had a chance to hold Louis so tightly that he could go through his own body, he’d do it.

            They made out some more, Harry even pulled Louis onto his lap while both of their eyes were closed. They were acting completely based on their instincts and feeling from each other. Neither of them realized someone had entered the room, the poor guy had to clear his throat for the third time and very loudly to be heard. Louis blushed deeply when he realized what was happening, he hid his face quickly by pressing in on Harry’s shoulder.

            Harry only laughed, making them both stand up to leave the room together. “Can I crash at your place?”

            Louis’ breath stuck into his throat before he could even answer.

            “I just want to fall asleep right beside you tonight,” Harry explained himself when he realized what Louis might’ve understood.

            “I’d love that too,” Louis answered to him, uncontrollably smiling with the thought.

            They left the party together too and this time, Harry was sure that they were being taken photos of. Louis didn’t know what to do or how to cover himself. Harry gave his jacket to Louis, to cover himself up if he needs. Louis only used it to block the sharp flashes from the cameras, and it made Harry feel even guiltier.

            “Sorry,” he mumbled at Louis when they were seated in the car.

            Louis smiled at him softly, holding Harry’s hand tightly. “You don’t have to apologise, I don’t mind.”

            He knew Louis was okay to some extent but he still felt bad about himself, dragging Louis along into the mess he’d been drowning in. It felt unfair for Louis. “Still, I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay, love, really,” Louis assured him. He reached for Harry’s hand when the car has stopped moving, he looked outside to make sure they were there.

            They walked from the car to the apartment while they were still holding hands together.

*

            “The fans are supporting,” Liam assured Harry, sounding happy for him. Harry had given Liam a ring, the morning after to inform him about the situation and Louis but he seemed to know better and more.

            Harry smiled, eyes lingering over Louis’ body on the bed. He was currently laying on it while looking at Harry who was talking on the phone. “That’s great.”

            “They’re happy for you, as I’m for both of you. Although, I wished I could hear it earlier.”

            “I’m sorry, Li,” he quickly apologised.

            Liam only laughed while responding. “I’m only kidding, really. I’m just overall happy for you, Harry.”

            “Thank you, Liam.”

            Louis sighed when Harry’s phone call with Liam was over after discussing his upcoming programs too. “Days like these, I’m glad I’m not very active on social media.”

            “You’re not?” Harry asked curiously, getting seated on the bed as Louis crawled over to his body.

            “Nope,” Louis smiled. “That’s why I’ve been living under a rock to not know you or your music. Definitely would’ve loved it the second I hear it on a playlist or anything.”

            Harry couldn’t hold his laughter, feeling overwhelmed with the joy of getting a compliment while also making himself a note to post photos of Louis on his Instagram since he had no way of both seeing and protesting. “Thanks, babe.”

 

 

> **Harry Styles was seen with a pretty doll after his rocking performance on X Factor, raising many questions from his fans about his soulmate!**
> 
> **Is the Mystery Beauty from the X Factor is _the one_ for Harry Styles as they were seen to left the studio together after the performance?**
> 
> **Take an inside look on the now-famous Louis Tomlinson who is a dancer at the X Factor and possibly the soulmate of Harry Styles. Hips really don’t lie, so we hope that this cutie is the one!**

            “The Sun is definitely the garbage,” Louis spoke when he saw the headline as Harry was scrolling through his screen. “They don’t have my private info, do they do?”

            Harry shook his head, not tearing his eyes from the screen. “I strictly told my team to keep you as private they can, you don’t have a social media too so they don’t have any shit to show.”

            Louis exhaled a breath. “That’s relieving.”

            “I’m really sorry for all of these, Lou,” Harry looked up at Louis, feeling guilty about everything.

            Louis only shrugged as he smiled wider at Harry. “It’s not on you, though,” he simply answered. “And I’m the one who chose to get together, after all, and I can’t help if my boyfriend is a famous one.”

            Harry’s heart almost stopped beating after that. “Did you just-”

            “Too soon?” Louis smiled like he’s done something mischief and for Harry, it was more than a mischievous event.

            “No,” Harry replied to him right away. “I just want to hear you say it again, please.”

            “Very good manners,” Louis praised Harry foolishly, smiling without a focus. “Of course I will do as you please, boyfriend.”

            _Oh._ Harry would die to hear this every day, within every hour and every time he could. “You’re so beautiful.”

            Louis looked down at the screen again as his cheeks were turning into a flaming pink. “I’m not.”

            “No, you are,” Harry insisted, not tearing his eyes away from Louis. He wasn’t blinking at all. “The way I’m loving is beautiful, now that the one I’m loving is even more beautiful.”

            “Harry,” Louis spoke, tears starting to fill his eyes. “I really don’t know what to say.”

            Harry smiled, feeling proud about what he was about to say to Louis. “Then do kiss but don’t tell.”

            Louis rolled his eyes while looking unbelievably cute as his cheeks were pink. No matter how distasteful it was for Harry to say that, he still leaned in and left a peck on Harry’s lips. As he felt the way Harry’s lips were forming into a smile, feeling smug about himself more than ever, he knew he had to do something before Harry could talk more. He slipped his tongue in too before kissing him.

 

*

            “What’s that supposed to mean now?” Harry looked at him confused with a funny face, trying to look offended.

            They’ve been laying on the couch for a while now, doing nothing but cuddling to each other. It wasn’t a tight hold between them but Louis couldn’t help sighing couple of times, feeling pretty comfortable. Things they were talking about were completely random. Harry was scratching Louis’ back slowly as he was thinking of something to say or answer any of Louis’ endless questions. This one, however, was different than any of the statements he had made through the time they had spent. Louis might’ve implied how Harry is a terrible dancer.

            “Well,” Louis smirked while walking over to Harry. “I’m just stating that you could use some help on your dancing for your shows.”

            Harry laughed really hard at that. Louis wasn’t sure if he was finding the thought of himself being a bad dancer funny or it was because  _Louis_  was the one who suggested it. “Yeah, right.”

            “Then?” Louis’ face lightened up while looking at him excitedly, already feeling hyped over the idea. “Can I teach you some moves, Mr. Styles?”

            Harry tried not to seem as grumpy as he felt, being careful about his face not falling down and smiling as Louis did. He felt a bit off since Louis  _actually_  wasn’t impressed with his moves on the stage, on the other hand, he was still happy about getting a chance to have Louis closer to himself. Louis helped him to stand up from the couch while commenting on his old age, gaining a grumbling of “I’m only two years older than you!” from Harry.

            They walked together until Louis stopped at the middle of the living room because that’s the only space that they had in Louis’ small apartment, Harry tried not to be judgmental but Louis clearly caught on it. “I’m sorry, Mr. Styles, I don’t have five different living rooms or three GYM’s in my  _mansion_  as you do,” he rolled his eyes at him while smiling, making Harry smile even wider.

            “As long as my teacher is great, I don’t think space is important,” Harry said while smirking at him. “Is the teacher any good, though?”

            Louis cut his eyes at him cutely, trying his best to not smile. “You’ll see how good I am.”

            “Oh, will I?” Harry didn’t know if it was wrong that this conversation was making him feel hot until he felt the same feelings flooding through his body, by his one and only soulmate standing right in front of him. “So what should I do again?”

            They stared at each other for a while, then Louis seemed to get out of the Harry-trance after realizing what they were doing –or were meant to be doing. “I was thinking about Kiwi and how you could perform it.”

            Harry puffed out a breath, already refusing to accept what Louis was going to say. “Hm,” he tried his best to be open-minded about Louis’ suggestions. “And what about it?”

            “Lyrics are totally useful!” Louis told him as if it was already obvious. “You could play with the lyrics and the story you’re telling about the girl! And how she is moving.” He walked away from Harry in order to make him see his whole body while dancing. “Like  _Such a pretty face,_ ” he placed his hand under his chin delicately, made his head to look over on another side by moving his hand under it. “ _On a pretty neck,_ ” then he dragged his hand down to his neck, caressing the skin slowly and gently while looking up. “You see?”

            “Hm,” Harry thought for a moment. “That looks really good.” It was looking good, only with Louis’ whole body moving with his hand and arm. He wasn’t only moving his hand towards his neck, his whole body was reacting to the move, practically moving all of his curves.

            “Of course,” Louis giggled at his unsure comment. “It looks appealing.”

            “You look appealing,” he stopped right after he said it. “I mean it looks appealing when you do it.”

            Louis rolled his eyes at him, blush appearing on his face slowly made his cheekbones look even better. “Yeah, sure, Harold.”

            “What else?” Harry tried to change the subject.

            He seemed to think for a while, looking carefully at Harry’s figure. “Oh!  _It’s getting crazy_  part!” Right after the moment, he found out what could be missing, he jumped at the thought while saying it. “You could move your hands while singing it, like if you’d use a mic stand. Both of your hands, sides of your head. Show the crazy sign and then after you’re finished with the line, throw your head to the back dramatically!”

            “Dramatically?” Harry made a funny face.

            Louis giggled into his hand. “Oh, please, as if you weren’t a Drama Queen already.”

            It was totally helpless. Harry smirked at how Louis giggled at his own joke, although he was covering his mouth with his hand while his hands were also covered with his sweater, Harry felt his heartbeat increasing. “I don’t know, they are amazing moves to work on stage,” he shrugged, trying to ignore how confident Louis got after his comment of confirmation.

            “How does music make you feel?” Louis asked softly, getting closer to his figure, almost on the top of his toes with slow steps on the wooden floor. “When you sing or play?”

            “Hm,” Harry thought for a moment while taking a glance over Louis’ body who was trying to reach Harry’s height. “I guess I feel this rush flowing through, all over my body without my will or intention.”

            He simply nodded at Harry’s comment, everything about him and the conversation were becoming softer and calmer. “You should use that energy. I’m not saying you don’t use it at all –you do. But, I think, it would look even better when you do it properly with the way you know instead of doing it spontaneously.”

            Harry actually considered the idea, feeling confused as well. “Doesn’t it feel better when I’m spontaneous on stage, though?”

            “Of course, it does,” Louis smiled in sympathy. “I’m just stating that it would look even better when you do it in a professional way, but also when you feel and use that rush.”

            “Do you,” Harry started to ask when he took a step towards Louis as well. “Do you feel the same rush when you dance?”

            Louis could swear that his breath got completely stuck in his throat. “Every single time,” he shakily answered, right across Harry’s face. “The urge to move my body.”

            He hummed at Louis softly again. “Care to show me?”

            His lips broke into a huge grin. “I already did.”

            “No,” Harry said cheekily. “Show it to me while moving together.”

            Louis cocked his brow, frowning with a funny face later. “Is this a suggestion or a command?”

            “Which one would you prefer?”

            He quickly glanced down, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing all over his face and most probably with a flushed body. His tan skin got into a pretty shade of pink and Harry felt like he could cry, thinking about how beautiful he looked just the way he was. He took Harry’s hand, reached for him to get even closer but Harry didn’t mind at all, he could go through Louis’ body if he could.

            He started to move their bodies co-ordinately, Harry got along with it at first until he got to a point where he just felt confused. “But there’s no music?”

            “Does it have to be there to feel it?” His eyes glanced at Harry’s green ones, making Harry gulp. Harry’s throat felt dry after he understood what Louis could have meant with what he said. He surely didn’t need a valid confirmation to feel his soulmate was around but there they were, moving in the middle of a small living room without music –somehow managing to feel the beat with each other.

            It would be a lie if Harry would say that if he didn’t feel any kind of beat at all. Their heartbeats seemed to combine, they were beating at the same time and rate, increasing within each second they were getting closer.

            “The only thing I’m hearing,” Louis started to speak in a shaky voice, wasn’t even sure if he spoke out lode. “Is my loud heartbeat.”

            Harry put his hands on Louis’ waist, the trace of his fingertips felt gentle on his Louis’ skin, giving the sensation of tingles within each touch. “It’s  _our_  heartbeat,” he said in a low voice. “Do you also feel it? And how it’s in sync.”

            Louis closed his eyes for a moment, trying to feel what Harry was talking about. His smile slowly become bigger, he nodded his head while showing his teeth. “Yes, I do.”

            Both of them felt helpless –mostly desperate. So Harry put a small kiss on Louis’ cheek, making him giggle when he opened his eyes to meet with Harry’s green ones. “What was that for?”

            Harry shrugged, not moving his hands from Louis’ waist. “For helping my dancing with your master skills.”

            “You’re welcome,” Louis smiled when he realized how Harry wasn’t going to let go of him any time soon.

            The silence didn’t feel weird or uncomfortable when they were just staring at each other. It felt like they didn’t need to talk at all sometimes but then, it would’ve been unfair because they pretty much adored with listening to each other talk about whatever.

“But isn’t Kiwi such a stripper song?” Harry broke the silence after a while.

            Louis couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Harry’s statement. “I’d say so,” he shrugged. “Although I’m not sure you’d be very good at learning how to do a routine.”

            Harry lifted his eyebrows, his smile slowly fading away, he wasn’t so sure if they were still joking. “Did you mean that you wouldn’t be very good at teaching it to me?”

            “Oh, no,” Louis smiled, licking his lips confidently. “I’m very good at both doing and teaching how to strip, thank you very much, Mr. Singer.”

            “You used to strip?!”

            It was completely silent until Louis could find anything to answer him. He smiled shyly, wrapping his arms around himself while avoiding eye contact with Harry. “Not as a job! Nor that I got the job…”

            “What?”

            Louis couldn’t help but laugh at Harry’s concerned face, Harry was clearly jealous of him and the idea of him doing a routine. “Look, I learnt how to strip only because I considered to do it as a career back then,” he shrugged as if it was just nothing. “But then I found this job at X Factor through Zayn…”

            “Oh, Zayn, great!” Harry shouted while cutting off what Louis was just saying, already feeling mad with the whole story.

            After a long sigh, he rolled his eyes at Harry’s obnoxious reaction. “He’s the one who found the job at X Factor for me, Styles. Or else, I was going to take that job offer at the strip club.”

            Harry stopped his tracks at that. “Should I send him a thank you card?”

            Louis tried not to laugh, still feeling angry about his possessiveness. “Besides he already had a boyfriend and still does, so stop with that.”

            “Stop with  _what_?” Harry’s dimples became visible through his smirk, tried to frown so he’d look confused.

            “With your jealousy over him!”

            “Well,” He held Louis’ hand, trying to get him closer to him. “I’m not jealous of him, I’m jealous over you.”

            Louis licked his lips, looking down where their hands were connected. “That doesn’t make any sense,” he said while looking up to Harry’s eyes again. “And it doesn’t change the fact that I know how to strip too.”

            “Did you used to?” Harry asked in a deep voice, it was so hard to control himself about this so his throat seemed to get tighter within each explanation spilling through Louis’ mouth.

            “Yeah,” Louis said proudly, his voice sounded like he was out of breath. “I was good too, it was hard to refuse the money they had offered me because it’d be fast and more cash.”

            Harry looked at Louis’ face, almost bit his own tongue to not say something stupid with the jealousy. He wanted to touch Louis so bad, hold his face gently and kiss him for hours. “Is that so?” He said in a deeper voice, feeling his throat tightening with the thought. “You’d strip in front of all that people who’d visit there.”

            “Yeah,” he said again, biting the bottom of his lip while smiling at Harry.

            “All the eyes on you and your body,” His face got closer to Louis’ neck within each word. “And they’d be able to see how you’d move your body around the pole.”

            Louis whimpered, closed his eyes and dropped his head a bit lower. He wanted to feel Harry’s hot breath closer around his neck.

            “Would you be wearing high heels too?” His lips brushed smoothly on the skin, he was practically talking into him.

            “Wouldn’t strip without them,” Louis said in a breathy voice, he felt like he was drunk or had been doing drugs. His legs didn’t feel stable at all, he could just let himself into Harry’s arm at that moment.

            “Oh, wouldn’t you?” Harry kissed his neck, a quick kiss with a loud smooching sound. “What if I asked you to show me some of your moves you learnt back then, hm?”

            Louis smiled at the thought, eyes still closed. “I’d love to do it.” He didn’t need to open his eyes, the feeling of Harry was just enough. After Harry started to pull away from him, he opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times before looking into Harry’s eyes. It almost seemed like he was awakened from a dream he had as Harry’s pupils were growing bigger and the look on his face was just delicious. Louis licked his lips before biting into his bottom lip, smiling.

            “Should I sit, baby?” Harry asked clueless, he’d never been in a situation like this with any of his former companies during the night. They wouldn’t do anything further from messing around a bit since it was only about fucking. Sometimes it wouldn’t be in Harry’s hotel too so that he could leave the person at their own place to go to his own place.

            Louis ran his hands through Harry’s shoulders while making him walk over to the couch. He also made him sit on the couch by pushing him down from his shoulders. Harry didn’t seem to mind at all, his eyes were fixed on Louis’ figure which was walking back to where they were standing before. “It would have been better if I had my heels.”

            Harry didn’t tear his eyes apart from Louis’ body while he was undressing slowly. “You used to own a pair?”

            “Not only one,” Louis smirked at him after he was left with nothing but his boxers. Harry gulped at the thought and Louis seemed like he had an idea. “I’ll be just right back, wait.”

            Harry released a long, hot breath from his lungs after Louis left him alone in the room. He wasn’t sure if it was hard to breathe at the moment or he just had no oxygen in his lungs –or if he was breathing or not all along. After Louis came back, Harry was sure he wasn’t breathing anymore.

            “Do you like them?” Louis showed himself, twirled around to show more of the lingerie around his bottom area.

            “Baby,” Harry spoke in his lowest voice, breath stuck down to his throat. He didn’t know how to control himself anymore, staying seated was tempting for him. He only wanted to walk up to Louis, kiss him hard until they’d find a surface to make out for a long, long time. However, he maintained to only look deeply at Louis’ figure.

            Louis put a slight smile on his face, showing more of his bum in the lingerie. He was clearly aware of how he was affecting the man right in front of him. It was hard for him too –literally. Harry’s eyes almost darken whenever Louis would bend over just a bit more. He huffed out a hot, long breath. His steps towards the seated man were slow, inviting. He put his right foot right between Harry’s legs, strained it to only place his toes on the material of the couch.

            “Is that a tattoo that I see?” Harry asked curiously, eyes focused on Louis’ inner thigh.

            Louis didn’t understand what Harry was talking about at first, then he stared at his tattoo as well. “Yeah,” he answered Harry with a laugher. “Got this back when I was like 17.”

            “Too soon,” Harry told him while smirking. “What was the reason behind?”

            The heat went through Louis’ neck from his cheeks, looking down while avoiding the eye contact with Harry. “It actually started when I was aware of your feelings on my own body too,” he started talking with. “I was constantly feeling what you were feeling and since then, I realized how good adrenaline was making me feel.”

            Harry cocked his brow, “Kind of like a kink?”

            “You’re the one to talk?” Louis asked while eyeing over Harry’s body covered in several tattoos everywhere.

            “Like what you see?” Harry smirked, head lowering to get closer to Louis as they were facing each other.

            Louis licked his lips, “More than you could ever imagine.”

            “Why this particular tattoo, though?” Harry asked while exhaling his breath on Louis’ face, not being able to make Louis even flinch.

            Both of them looked over the tattoo inside Louis’ thigh. It was a small dagger pointing outside his thigh. “The feeling sometimes felt stabbing,” Louis simply stated. “Especially when we were away from each other, I guess.”

            “Does it still feel stabbing?” Harry asked in a deep voice, eyes heavy on Louis’ thigh while not being able to help himself from looking at the lingerie Louis was wearing too.

            Louis smiled, eyes lowering on Harry’s lap slowly. “It feels like something else,” he answered Harry, the smile could be heard in his voice. “Definitely feeling something, though.”

            They forgot to put on any songs but both of them couldn’t care less about the background music when they were too focused on hearing each other’s breathing. Harry gulped, not being able to choose between looking into Louis’ eyes or his whole figure which was getting closer and closer to his own. He felt Louis’ soft lips on his cheek. It wasn’t even a slight kiss, Louis was just lightly caressing over Harry’s skin with his lips, also leaving his hot breath underneath. The tingling didn’t seem to stop when Louis was giving ideas to Harry’s other body parts.

            He felt like choking, the urge to cough out loud made a turn and he pulled Louis even closer to himself. Louis couldn’t help but lose his balance since he was on his foot and the other one was meant to show off his leg to Harry. He seated himself on Harry’s lap, he couldn’t feel annoyed no matter how much he wanted to, just to act grumpy and to drive Harry even crazier.

            “I offered you a strip show,” Louis said to Harry breathlessly.

            Harry couldn’t stop himself from smirking slightly, hands slowly going down from Louis’ back to the bottom. “I know.”

            Louis closed his eyes at the touch of his big hands, completely covering his bum. “Then, let me.”

            “Hm,” Harry hummed while closing his eyes, putting his forehead onto Louis’. “What if I want you to do something else?”

            There was no hesitation when Louis looked up, eyes barely open with arousal. “Which is?”

            “A lap dance.”

            Louis opened his eyes completely at that and Harry almost regretted asking for it, thinking he made Louis uncomfortable and ruined everything. Louis licked his lips before slightly smiling at him. He didn’t say anything and just kept looking into Harry’s eyes. Harry was about to say something and take back what he had asked for, it would be too soon since Louis started to slowly grind on Harry’s lower area.

            “Oh,” Harry said with his deep voice. He was trying his best to not make any further noises, all of the moans he could’ve let out was stuck in his throat, making him feel like he was about to choke. He put his lips on Louis’ and started to kiss him both slowly and gently. Louis couldn’t hold himself back from whimpering, the way Harry placed his hand on him was clearly tempting for both of them.

            “Harry,” Louis spoke when their lips were barely apart. He kissed him once more before breathing deep and speaking up again. “I need you.”

            Harry sucked his bottom lips, breathing through his nose as roughly as he was kissing Louis. -“Tell me what you need, baby.”

            Louis let out a breathy moan when he felt Harry’s lips on his neck, sucking his skin with loud noises. “You!” He answered to Harry while moaning. “I need you, please.”

            Harry’s hands grabbed his bum harder while also trying not to hurt him but Louis didn’t seem to mind at all. He then pushed his hands underneath the lingerie Louis was wearing. The lace material soft on his hands but Harry could swear that nothing could be as smooth as Louis’ bum was. He also kept an eye on Louis’ face, checking if he was comfortable with what he was doing.

            The whole body of Louis was flushed, his cheeks were turning into the red from a slight baby pink. Harry wished he could see Louis with open eyes, in that way, he could decide if he looked even better with his baby blue eyes matching the flaming red on his body. His fingers went further than both of them expected. He was slightly caressing over where it was near to the fluttering hole, making Louis clench.

            “Please,” Louis said to Harry, he was so out of breath that it sounded almost like a whisper to Harry.

            Harry took one of his hands up to Louis’ face, putting it slowly on his cheek to make him open his eyes. Louis’ eyes were glassy, he was barely looking at Harry, out of focus. Harry caressed Louis’ bottom lip with his thumb, slowly making him open his mouth. Louis’ tongue met with Harry’s thumb right when he opened his mouth. Harry didn’t expect for him to be so inviting so he couldn’t help but put his index finger in Louis’ mouth too. Louis gladly sucked both of them while rolling his eyes back. When Harry felt like the wetness was enough to work on, he slowly took them out and Louis didn’t bother to open his eyes.

            Louis’ breath hitched in his throat when the contact of Harry’s fingers made through, from his spine to the clenching hole. Harry slowly played with Louis’ entrance before completely putting a finger in. This, however, wasn’t enough for neither of them. Louis seemed to calm down a bit since he got the touch he’d been asking for, but only with dreaming more of it.

            “Wrap your legs around me,” Harry spoke in his deep voice, barely audible through Louis’ neck. “I’m going to lift you up.”

            It took a while before Louis could response, everything was overwhelming for both of them. Harry could swear his body was pulling Louis closer and closer with a magnetic-feel-like effect. “You won’t be able to,” Louis replied to him in a whisper, sounding like he was ashamed of himself.

            Harry frowned while continuing to kiss him. “I will be,” he tried to convince Louis softly, kissing him shortly once more before speaking up again. “Please.”

            Louis didn’t seem convinced at all but he still did what Harry asked for him. Shortly after he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist tightly, he was able to feel the hold of Harry’s hands on his bum, firmly holding. Harry didn’t struggle to stand up while holding Louis, he was even lighter than he seemed. The thought of how tiny Louis was enough to melt his heart. However, Louis still looked like he was uncomfortable and worried if he was heavier for Harry to hold him. Harry kissed him again, didn’t stop even while walking both of them to the bedroom.

            It was weird that he didn’t even need to ask where the bedroom was, he walked through it with his instincts. Now that he was thinking about it, he wasn’t even sure if his eyes were open while being so busy with kissing Louis like there was no tomorrow.

            When they entered the bedroom, Harry pressed Louis’ back to the wall while his legs were still wrapped around Harry. Louis’ hold around his neck got tighter due to the position change. Harry slipped his tongue through to distract Louis from what was bothering him. Soon after, Louis whined into Harry’s mouth. Both of their mouths felt warmer than usual due to heat exchange. No matter how both of them felt like they could go on like this for days, Louis signalled Harry to go on by pulling the end of his hair on his neck.

            Harry lifted him up again to then take him to the bed. He didn’t lay Louis on the bed, instead, he sat on the bed to seat Louis on his lap again. Louis fluttered his eyelashes before looking into Harry’s green eyes. His pupils seemed to be bigger, he was looking at Louis like his vision was out of focus.

            Harry licked his bottom lip before grinning widely at Louis, “I believe I was promised a lap dance.”

            Louis rolled his eyes as his cheeks turned into a brighter pink. “You were the one who interrupted it.”

            “Now I’m the one who requests for you to go on what I had asked for, baby.”

            If both of them weren’t already aroused enough, Harry could swear that Louis looked like he was about to come after a slight touch and Harry could say the same thing for himself too. Harry waited for a response but Louis seemed to have other plans for Harry. Louis breathed through his nose as he got closer to Harry and his neck, lips lightly brushing over the skin as his hips started to grind on Harry. He put his hands on Harry’s wide shoulders, massaging over them before lightly pushing over Harry’s body onto the bed. Harry was caught off guard but he also couldn’t complain about it.

            It wasn’t long after when Louis started to rub his own chest, looking up to show off his neck with his closed eyes. Harry licked his lips with the thought of marking all over Louis’ neck. Louis stopped him from his shoulders again when he felt the way Harry’s posture was standing up. He opened one eye to look at Harry’s confused expression. He might’ve been confused but totally aroused to see what Louis was going for.

            “Touch yourself,” Harry said, sounded so casually but Louis’ face went even redder at that. “Prep yourself for me.”

            Louis didn’t know what to do at first so Harry guided him by putting both of his hands on Louis’ chest, fingers slightly brushed over his nipples. He closed his eyes again before rubbing his hands through his chest, slowly going over to his thighs. He played with the lace lingerie he was currently wearing just for the show he was putting out for Harry.

When he reached to pull off the panties he was wearing, Harry stopped him. “I want you to keep them on.”

            Louis nodded his head and tried to reach for his cover next to the bed, trying to find the lube in the drawer. Harry helped for him to reach while Louis worked on to open Harry’s zipper, realizing how painfully Harry must’ve been through all of this. As soon as he pulled them down, he threw the pants and looked up at Harry before reaching for his boxers too. Harry gave him a smirk and Louis felt his breath itching while pulling them down too. Harry definitely was as hard as Louis imagined, but Louis didn’t expect him to be this big.

            “Like what you see?” Harry questioned while looking into Louis’ eyes, pleased with himself when he could catch Louis’ attention from his standing cock.

            Louis couldn’t speak, throat too dry to even swallow. Instead, he licked over his lips while nodding at Harry. If he wasn’t this ready for Harry to take him, he’d definitely make a comeback comment on how confident Harry seemed, and Harry was glad that Louis was  _that_ turned on.

            Harry was about to apply some lube to his cock but Louis stopped him by pulling his wrist. “I will do that too.”

            Harry cocked his brow at that, “I thought I had ordered for you to touch and prep yourself, though?” he remarked while looking at Louis. “Maybe you should take care of that first.”

            Louis almost whined before taking the lube in his hand to pour some on his fingers. He didn’t feel like he was doing a show anymore so he just put two fingers in himself, trying to prep himself as fast as he could. Harry thought this was even better than when he was trying to put out a show.

Harry’s mouth was slightly open and his breath seemed to be getting faster while watching Louis’ movements, correlated with his own breathing too. Then, Louis slipped a third finger in, and this time, while looking into Harry’s eyes. The look that Louis was serving to Harry was so appealing that Harry soon after realized that this was a torture for him, the comeback of not letting Louis touch his cock.

            Harry grabbed his bum harshly when Louis made a contact with his cock with the leftover lube from his fingers. “Oh,” Harry breathed out, voice deeper than usual. Louis acted like he wasn’t hearing anything or even seeing Harry, so he just bent over to reach the lube which Harry had placed behind his back. He poured some more to apply to Harry’s cock.

            “I want to ride you, please,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear and Harry’s eyes watered at that. “I need you.”

            Louis pushed Harry over the bed again and positioned himself on his knees right after. He stroked at Harry’s cock slightly before lining it to his hole directly. He started to sit on Harry’s cock slowly, feeling the way his thighs were burning at the position he was. Harry grunted in his throat as Louis started to let his whimpers out. When he was completely sat on Harry’s lap with full of his cock inside, he started to slowly grind and circle his hips around. Harry’s hands were running around on Louis’ slim waist, was going further from his hips as Louis’ grinding went faster.

            When Louis started to bounce on Harry’s cock, he whined high in his throat while throwing his head back. Harry couldn’t hold himself back and pushed his hips further, penetrating the spot Louis’ legs went jiggly for. Louis kept on circling himself as he was now bouncing fast too. “Uh,” Louis whined again, not being able to catch his breath. “You’re so- big, oh.”

            Harry pulled Louis’ ankles to his sides and held his bum tightly again, “Lift yourself up a bit for me, baby.”

            Louis gladly listened to him as he watched Harry to hold himself higher on his feet too. When Harry started to thrust his hips upwards into Louis, Louis moaned out loud as his eyes went backwards. “H-Harry.”

            “Yes, baby?” Harry asked breathlessly.

            “I need-” He got cut off when Harry started thrusting at his prostate. “I need more!”

            Harry pulled his cock out and without letting Louis say anything about it, he pulled Louis’ body from his ankles closer to his own figure onto the bed. Louis pulled his legs closer as his back made quick contact with the bedsheets. Harry lightly pushed over his legs, spreading them out. Before he continued what they were doing, he stopped at his tracks to appreciate how delicate Louis looked when he was completely spread out. It drove Harry crazier when he knew how Louis was spread out just for him. The thought made Harry see red, and he didn’t hesitate to push two fingers in slowly to then finger him.

            Louis whined at how fast Harry’s finger was moving inside, back arching on the bedsheets when he fisted a handful of the pillow. “Ah!” He moaned high when his prostate was penetrated. “Please- more! More!”

            “Do you need me?”

            “Yes!” Louis shouted out while his vision was getting blurry, he felt like was about to black out any moment. “I need you inside me,  _Daddy,_  please”

            Harry reached for a condom before getting inside Louis, this time. He quickly added lube on the condom after he slipped it onto himself. He took one of Louis’ legs on his shoulder while spreading out the other one was further as he could. The noises Louis was making were tempting enough for him to enter before asking Louis again.

            “Baby,” he said with his deep voice. He thrust his hips into Louis, slowly but very sharply this time. He repeated his movements until Louis’ legs start to shake.

            “Please!” Louis whined again, feeling like he was about to cry.

            It was when Harry knew he wouldn’t hold himself back anymore from moving as he’d desired since the day he first saw Louis in the dressing room. He built his thrust up to become faster, as strong as it was before too. Louis blindly reached for Harry’s shoulders, trying to get Harry closer to himself as his thrusts kept on.

            “Daddy,” Louis moaned close to Harry’s ear, releasing his hot breath on Harry’s skin too. “I’m- close.”

            “Oh, Louis,” Harry grunted deeply at that. “Come, beautiful. Come to me, baby.”

            No matter how Louis wasn’t able to think about it at that moment, he didn’t even need to pull his cock off to come that fast and easily. It was soon after when Harry came inside the condom he was wearing too. He tiredly let himself on top of Louis, still not pulling his cock out of Louis. Louis, on the other hand, didn’t mind at all no matter how heavy Harry was. He seemed to be peaceful when Harry tried to see if he was okay.

            Louis couldn’t help but wince when Harry started to pull out slowly. He knew Harry tried his best to not hurt him but he felt upset by their bodies leaving each other. Louis stopped Harry when he reached for his own shirt to clean up. “No!” He screamed at Harry, trying to sit up no matter how sore he was feeling. “Use one of mine.”

            Harry smugly laughed at his possessiveness. “Okay,” he assured Louis while taking off the condom to tie it and throw it into the trash. He found some wipes inside the bathroom, connected to Louis’ bedroom. He brought them near to the bed shortly after. Harry couldn’t contain his smile while looking at Louis and the way he was laying on the bed. It seemed like a very uncomfortable position to lay down on the bed but he seemed too peaceful to move in a different way.

            “Come to the bed,” Louis demanded softly. His voice sounded muffled since his face was half buried to the pillow near his head. “Please.”

            “Very good manners, baby,” Harry cooed at him, sitting down on the bed. He started to slowly play with Louis’ hair. “Do you need anything? Would you like some water?”

            Louis breathed through his nose, feeling the way his heart was fluttering in his chest when Harry started to touch him. “I only want you.”

            Harry couldn’t believe his ears no matter how they’d sex on this bed moments ago. It was much bigger confirmation for Harry than anything he could’ve asked for about Louis. “Baby,” he said while was smiling at Louis.

            He laid down on the bed as his boyfriend pleased, right next to Louis before putting Louis in a more comfortable position for both of them. He moved the pillow under his head too.

            “You should know that my finals are starting in a week,” Louis informed him when he finally laid his head on Harry’s chest, pulling the covers on both of them.

            “Okay,” Harry smirked, caressing Louis’ backside with his fingers. “Do you want me to write you a permission slip too, baby?”

            Louis hit him with the closest pillow. “Fuck off,” he said while laughing. “You’re not that older than me.”

            “Hm,” Harry hummed while kissing the top of Louis’ head. “Didn’t seem like it when you were calling me Daddy all night long.”

            Louis reached for the covers to leave the bed and Harry but Harry was faster to hold him in his arms, not letting him to move an inch further from Harry. “Rude.”

            “That I am,” Harry laughed again when they were both laying inside the bed again. “I’m sorry, love.”

            “You’re forgiven,” Louis replied after acting as he thought for a while. “I’m informing you that my finales are soon because I need to study.”

            Oh. “And how long they will take?”

            “Probably a week, two weeks at most.”

            Harry nodded his head when he inhaled through his nose. “You will need to study.”

            “Yeah,” Louis answered. “I wanted to ask you about that. Would it be okay if we’d take some time off until all of them are completed? This is my last year and all, so I don’t want to fail any of them.”

            Harry sighed. “Just when I thought that I finally had you for me.”

            Louis giggled, holding Harry from his chest tighter. “I don’t want to fail any of them so I can be with you anytime I can.”

            “Now, you convinced me very well, baby.”

            Louis reached for Harry’s face, smiling before leaving a small perk on Harry’s red, plump lips. “That I know how to do.”

 

*

            The week didn’t seem to pass away at first. Louis allowed him to text and call during emergencies since he needed to focus on studying and would prefer to communicate when needed. Harry did his best to approve everything Louis had asked for and overall, being supportive of his boyfriend for his education. Louis usually texted him during the night, after a day full of studying. He’d snap a picture of himself while wearing the shirt Harry had left in his apartment. Harry started to only stay up late to see him in the photo before going to sleep, dreaming of him.

            His schedule, on the other hand, wasn’t full like it always had been –especially compared to Louis’ busy studying. It had been two weeks since Liam told his whole team about Louis and they still hadn’t come up with a plan yet. It wasn’t like he was complaining, but he’d rather have this free time when he was able to spend it with Louis.

            “Since your fans are very upset with the lack of Harry updates and photos,” Liam told him when he called him on a Wednesday evening. “I think you can go to a party with Grimmy and make him take a selfie with you and such.”

            “Make him?” Harry snorted while trying to consider the idea of a party. He thought it would be fun to distract himself from miserably missing Louis. It was hard enough to be apart from him but it was even tougher when he tried to contempt himself from texting him and keeping him away from doing work. “Are there any, though?”

            It was Liam’s turn to laugh. “Of course.”

            “Okay,” Harry answered to him quickly. “I’ll be there.”

            He was picked out by the limo that Liam had called for, to be taken to the party. He remembered to text Nick too before they completely took off. Nick mentioned that Alexa and their other friends were going to be there as well. Before he replied to what Nick had sent, he first texted Louis a good night message just in case since he’d usually fall asleep during parties. He didn’t want to risk his chances of wishing sweet dreams to his lovely boyfriend.

            The party wasn’t as crowded as the one which Harry brought Louis with him. It made him feel upset to remember how overwhelmed Louis was and he missed his presence again, thinking how he’d feel better with this type of crowd.

            Nick didn’t take that long to spot Harry in the entrance of the party, quickly walking over to him with two drinks in his hand. He handed one of them to Harry while sipping on his. “Hi!”

            “Hiya!” Harry pulled him into a quick hug before getting the drink in his hand.

            “Where’s your pretty doll?” Nick asked curiously.

            Harry almost pouted. “He has finals to study for.”

            Nick wiggled his brows at that. “I see, an educated lovely doll.”

            It was kind of funny that Harry was starting to get jealous of Nick’s compliments over his boy but he maintained to keep his smile. “I know.”

            “You’ve fallen completely for him, though,” Nick stated as he nudged his shoulder onto Harry’s. “So quickly happened too. None of us could even see it coming.”

            Harry smiled excitedly. “Neither have I.”

            They drank some more and Harry tried his best to not reach for his phone, the last thing Louis would’ve wanted would be to get bombarded by Harry’s drunken texts. He couldn’t stop talking about Louis to Alexa. She seemed excited at first but as drunker, she was getting, as annoying the whole topic was becoming. She adored Louis, just like everyone did, though. What she found annoying was Harry, so she even joked about stealing Louis from him. He wasn’t very fond of that joke, however.

            Harry managed to not fall asleep during the party. He wasn’t actually that drunk, talking about Louis so openly made him feel a bit tipsy. No matter how much he was having fun, he wanted to leave earlier than his friends did. He’d already taken a selfie with both Nick and Alexa so it seemed to be done so far. He slipped through the large group of people which was crowing over the door, he was ready to leave now. Someone opened the door for him before he could reach to hold it, so he kindly smiled at them while quietly thanking. He slipped his hands inside of his pockets while walking down the stairs to get inside the car.

            “Hello, sir,” his driver greeted him.

            He smiled at the man. “Hi. I want to go to my house, please.”

            “Of course, sir.”

            He thought about checking his phone but he fell asleep before he could sit up from his seat, sleeping through the whole way back to his own house. He was shaken up when he woke up in the car, the driver was kind enough to help him stand up. He didn’t even bother to change from his clothes when he got into his bed, hugging the pillow Louis had laid on before completely drifting off to sleep.

 

_Maybe you will always be_

_Just a little out of reach_

            Two days after the party, Louis still hadn’t responded to Harry’s good night text. Harry, of course, then sent several texts more to see if Louis would reply or not. He didn’t want to call him since this wasn’t what Louis meant by an emergency but he was about to lose his mind completely.

            He wanted to cry when he realized Louis’ phone was turned off and thus, can’t be reached. He grabbed his keys and wallet before leaving his house, not being able to think anything probably. Harry knew that he probably shouldn’t have been driving by himself with this kind of mental state, but he’d already arrived at the small supermarket until then.

            Nutrients and tea were what Louis would probably need during studying. He reached for some dried fruits and nuts as well as a big package of Yorkshire tea bags. He also grabbed some chocolate before going to the self-checkout since he knew how happy Louis would get with a sweet treat. He did his best to not get recognized with a paper bag held in the arm while walking to his car. He didn’t bother to put in the truck so he just went inside the car right away and put the bag on the passenger seat.

            He was thinking about many things while driving to Louis’ apartment. He’d been assuming that Louis was too focused on his studying, he didn’t remember to turn his phone on or he didn’t realize his battery died. It wasn’t clear to understand what Harry would do if something had actually happened to Louis.

            Since he didn’t want his car to be seen right by Louis’ apartment complex and to make Louis even more uncomfortable, he parked his car a bit away from the street. He quickly grabbed the bag and then left the car, locking the keys. It was a cold day, it hadn’t been raining for two days but the effect of wind was making Harry feel colder.

            He unsurely ringed the bell from outside, praying for Louis to open the door or show any kind of signal to show that he was alive.

            “Who’s it?” Louis asked into the microphone of the transmitter.

            “Hi,” Harry spoke up, feeling strange with feeling his own voice after a while. He tried to clear his voice. “It’s me.”

            It took a while before Louis finally buzzed Harry into his apartment. It felt like the lightning which comes before the thunder. He was still shivering, being able to feel the coldness to go through his body like the way it did outside. When he arrived at Louis’ flat door, he soon realized that it wasn’t open. Everything felt sketchy and he was unsure to knock on the door. He cleared his throat in discomfort and knocked on the door three times, waiting for Louis to open it.

            “Yeah?” Louis answered the door the way a stranger would do for his neighbour who he’d barely see in the complex. The door was barely open, Louis was just standing between the door and the outside of his flat. His figure looked tense but not as his facial expression did.

            “Hi?” Harry spoke up, trying to smile and hide how confused he was. “Hope you weren’t busy.” It sounded like a question and now that Harry thought about it, it should’ve been a question for the way Louis was acting.

            Louis avoided looking Harry in the eye. “A bit, actually, but it’s alright,” he answered to him in a lower tone. “Did you need anything?”

            Harry couldn’t hold himself back from frowning but quickly fixed his expression to pull his bag to his chest. “No! But I brought you some stuff, didn’t mean to hold you back from your studying.”

            Louis simply shrugged at Harry. “It’s alright.”

            The more Louis said “It’s alright”, the more Harry started to believe it wasn’t alright –at all. “It’s some stuff I bought from the store. Was just trying to find some chocolate and saw these too. I couldn’t help but to buy them for you, thought they’d be good to consume while you’re studying hard.”

            Louis barely looked at what Harry brought for him, he was staring at his own feet while Harry kept on bantering so Harry wasn’t sure if he was even listening to him or not.

            “Something wrong?” Harry asked in a tense voice, he was trying so hard for his voice not to break or anything. He was so excited to come and see Louis but something felt odd –it hurt deep down in his heart, aching.

            Louis bit the bottom of his lip, still avoiding to look at Harry. “I don’t know.”

            “Can I come inside?”

            “I don’t think so.”

            “Why not?” Harry protested. “I think I should come inside and we should talk about what’s wrong.”

            “The thing is,” Louis said when he finally looked straight at Harry’s face. “I don’t even think that it’s wrong. I should’ve seen it coming but I chose to give in and trust, and now all I have is this.”

            Harry frowned. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about, Lou.”

            “Clearly,” Louis replied to him as he let out bitter laughter. His eyes seemed to be full of tears, his face expression was tight and covered up with sarcastic laughter. “And you don’t need to, I’m sorry I never realized that.”

            Harry’s throat felt dry, he couldn’t speak for a moment until Louis tried to close the door on him. He stopped Louis by putting his hand on the door, opening it further than Louis had opened for at first. “Let’s talk.”

            Louis sucked in a breath before sarcastically smiling again. “Sure,” he replied in a tense voice. “Where would you like to start? I’m torn between trying to understand why you’d convince me to be the one if you’re going to sleep around like that, or just generally convincing me in the first fucking place.”

            Both of them walked into the living room and Harry didn’t understand anything from what Louis just told him. “I don’t get it.”

            “Well, then, that makes two of us because of me neither!” Louis yelled at him while turning his back to face Harry. “Now, leave my place, please. Hopefully, forever so you wouldn’t be interrupted too.”

            Harry shook his head, body not being able to move an inch. “Tell me everything.”

            Louis sighed. “Playing it like we don’t know isn’t a way of time travelling.”

            “Yes, but I need to understand what happened at first.”

            “Uh… I wasn’t there but do you want me to tell you that you fucked a girl behind my back or possibly many people. I’m just hoping for the best as the girl you were seen with but as I heard from the people in my campus, you’re usually sleeping around with multiple people so maybe it was more than her.”

            “What?” Harry said in disbelief. “Where did you hear that? Or where did you even see that?”

            “It’s not my fault that your cheating was very public and you didn’t think of me, possibly seeing images of you!”

            “Lou, no…” Harry felt like he was going to throw up. “I didn’t cheat on you, I wasn’t with her. Please, let me explain.”

            Louis looked up to the ceiling, trying his best to keep his tears contained. “Explain what? It wasn’t a serious thing but just another one night stand? Because I already heard that too,” he said bitterly. “You’d be seen with someone for a night and the other night, together with a completely different one.”

            “No,” Harry answered in a whisper, voice and everything so weak to act on all of these. “I wasn’t with anybody. I haven’t been with anyone since the day I first met you.”

            Louis shook his head. “The images beg to differ, Harry Styles, this isn’t just a juicy rumour that I’ve tried to come up like a night show host would do.” He turned his back to face the wall, not finding any courage to look at Harry in the eye anymore. “Which reminds me that you were actually going to perform on a night show instead of the X Factor… Maybe you’d find  _the one_ sooner since the person you’d hook up with there would be easier to have than you did with me.”

            Harry brushed over his face with both of his hands, trying to maintain breathing. “It’s what they always do with those kinds of images, turn it into something which isn’t.”

            “You know what,” Louis said, blinking a couple of times but failing miserably to hold his tears. “I would love to believe that but you don’t even know which images or person I’m talking about. Were you that drunk?”

            “I wasn’t!” Harry yelled, feeling furious at Louis’ constant accusations. “I just went out for a night and didn’t leave with anybody!”

            Louis inhaled, uncontrollably laughing at himself. “I don’t care if it wasn’t serious enough that you’d call that girl nobody, but she’s clearly someone who you’d leave with. Why can’t you just admit it?”

            “Lou…” Harry said in a weak voice. “Please, listen to me. Can we just sit and talk to each other so that we could understand each other?”

            Louis finally faced him, arms around his chest, tightly holding himself. “What’s there to talk about?”

            “Everything!” Harry spoke within his breath of exhaling, he wasn’t even sure how long he was holding his breath. “We need to talk this through before jumping to conclusions.”

            “I know what I need and don’t, thank you very much.”

            Harry closed his eyes in defeat, “Then please let me do what I need.”

            Louis’ whole face went red in response to Harry’s statement. “Oh? Like we weren’t already until this very point?”

            “What do you mean, Louis, I really don’t-”

            Louis tightly smiled, his whole face expression differed from the small smile which showed his teeth. “I think I’ve heard enough to conclude what I need and want, please, leave.”

            “Tell me,” Harry begged in a whisper, eyes looking down with a blurry vision through his tears. “Tell me what happened.”

            “Leave.”

            Harry sniffed while trying his best on not visibly crying. “Then, tell me what you want.”  

            “I don’t want to see your face,” Louis said in a shaky voice, weakened with tears spilling from his eyes. “I just keep remembering the moment I saw the photos of you with her,” he sobbed out loud. “And how much of an idiot I felt like, wanted to bury myself alive at the very spot of the campus, wouldn’t even care about the people around.” He reached for the bag Harry had brought. “I don’t want your stuff, don’t ever bring me nuts like I’m some kind of joke,” he yelled at him. “I know I am but you already played yourself on that one so go use these nuts for someone else who is stupid enough like me to fall for all of these.”

 

*

            Harry was on covers of every single magazine published, local or non-local not mattering. The Sun wrote an article based on the photographed chick who only opened the door for Harry, and how he might’ve given up on Louis as a soulmate because of her. Neither of these things were true and Harry thought Louis would’ve understood it too.

            He, later on, discovered that the ones who had published the stories and photos were from his team. He yelled at everyone during the meeting, almost breaking everything inside the conference room they were using for an hour. Liam wasn’t aware of anything, clearly, kept swearing to Harry about the whole situation and how he had nothing to do with it. Liam tried his best to help about it too.

            “Did you know anything about it?” Harry first yelled at Liam when he finally answered his calls. “Who was going to tell me about it if I weren’t to go to Lou’s place?”

            Liam exhaled a breath. “Harry,” he spoke in a lower tone than usual. “Please, calm down.”

            “I can’t fucking calm down, Liam,” he raised his voice even more. “I can’t fucking chill when Louis won’t talk to me while feeling hurt about something I didn’t do.”

            Harry knew Liam wasn’t a part of this, even before Liam had a chance to explain himself. It wasn’t Liam or Sarah who was mad at. He was feeling mad at himself, not preventing this event to happen. He clearly trusted Louis and how he’d understand the real Harry aside from the media presentation but it wasn’t Louis’ fault that he got hurt from what he saw. They were supposed to be away from each other and he probably felt like Harry was two-timing him. Louis would understand if he had a heads up beforehand since Harry didn’t pay much attention to the media-side of the things, it was Harry’s fault.

            Their souls were just bonded and being away from each other for a week was torture. Now that they were completely apart from each other, soon to fall out of the lust, Harry couldn’t remember a time he’d felt this hurt. It wasn’t only his gut now, it was everywhere on his body and brain. The worst part wasn’t his own torture from his soul because he was still feeling the way Louis was feeling as well. He wasn’t able to cry anymore due to exhaustion but he knew Louis was when he was in the bed every night, trying his best to go to sleep. Not actually crying or let the tears fall but still feeling like he was sobbing was driving him mad. He knew he deserved this kind of torture but hurting Louis wasn’t like anything else.

            It was the third day that Harry went to visit and see Louis. He didn’t buzz Harry in again and at this point, Harry wasn’t even sure if Louis was in his house at all. That made him feel even more worried since he didn’t have any trace of Louis and didn’t know how to reach him at all. He went into his car again, tried to breathe before driving his car.

            He didn’t remember how he got into this tattoo shop he was currently in. This wasn’t the usual place he’d go to get a tattoo, it’s normally done privately since public places tend to get attention while the artist is doing their work with a pointing gun in their hand on Harry’s skin. Harry realized that he couldn’t care less about a messed up tattoo or an infection caused by the tattoo. The physical pain was soothing, making him feel like he was able to feel other things too based on pain and suffering -aside from the pain he was feeling in his chest. Not only his own pain too, Louis' pain also seemed to creep inside Harry's body a lot these days. He wasn’t enjoying it, he didn't like the idea of knowing how much pain Louis was in.

            Now that he’s remembered how he got into this shop, he was also able to recall the time back when the artist asked him about what he wanted. He breathed through his nose and wished Louis was there to help him choose. He thought about of flowers, the day they’d first met. Louis’ favourite flowers were sunflowers but Harry thought of Louis as more beautiful than any sunflower could’ve been. “I want a rose,” he answered the man in front of him while looking down at his arm for a space to fill. Both of them pointed out space right above the mermaid on his left arm. “There,” he showed to the artist.

            On his drive back to his own house, Liam called him several times and he didn’t bother to pull the car and answer. He let his phone to buzz several times until he finally made it to the building.

            “Did you do something stupid?”

            “Define stupid,” Harry answered to Liam as he was closing the door behind him.

            Liam sighed. “I saw the fan photos of you in a tattoo place,” he explained. “What have you done?”

            Harry looked over at the freshly done new tattoo on his arm. “Something stupid which actually looks pretty.” It wasn’t the best quality too, Harry could tell that it was likely to fade in colour soon.

"I talked to him on the phone," Liam spoke as he sounded unsure of what to say further on the topic. Liam tended to get extra nervous when they were discussing Louis, Harry came to realize. "And explained everything that happened."

Harry didn't tear his eyes apart from where he was looking at, completely silent without making any comment of what Liam told him. He wasn't even sure of what he was staring at anymore since his vision went blurry because he'd been staring at it for quite a while.

Liam sighed, "Whatever going to happen with Louis is on you now completely," he added. "So please act wisely from now on."

"How?"

"What do you mean by how?" Liam frowned at Harry.

Harry, then, looked into Liam's brown eyes. He might've wanted Liam to look at him softly, giving the comforting gaze he'd usually give. However, he now seemed to be both confused and mad at Harry. "Exactly," Harry replied to Liam. "How is it going to be on me?"

"I sometimes can't call if you're acting dumb manually or you're acting dumb on display because you're actually dumb," Liam stated with a straight face, without any emotions. "And I think, you become even dumber when it comes to something about Louis."

This time, Harry thought before he spoke out. "You're completely right."

"I already know that I’m right, but this isn't what we should be discussing,” he told him. “Are you thinking of anything?”

Harry nodded at him. “I first thought about making a public statement with a video and such,” he spoke slowly. “But then, I thought of something even more intimate.”

            Liam already knew what Harry was talking about so he smiled at Harry softly. “Is it ready to be released?”

            “It’s not important that if it’s ready or completed,” he stated without any emotion on his face. Standing up on his feet, posture straightened up. “I’m ready to tell every single possible person, now.”

*

 _You’re all that I want, no matter what_  
_The one who I want to talk with and listen to._  
_In front of you, I can’t form the words into a sentence_  
_And losing all of my senses once your appearance chimes_  
_As nothing between us, I wish to end in repentance._

 

 _Before we even had an interaction_  
_Feelings didn’t seem to go away_  
_And after we had our first chat_  
_Got more into you than imagined._  
_Here we are now together_  
_Completely lust in attraction._

 

 _Wanna get to know you better_  
_More than just your name,_  
_Always need to see you_  
_Even though I memorized your face._  
_And would you let me crash at your place?_  
_Like you did the time when we dozed off_  
_While talking about sweet nothings._

 

 _Is it weird that I miss you all the time_  
_No matter how much we talk during the day?_  
_Even though it wouldn’t cost you a dime_  
_You always seem to be taking my pain away._

 

 _Those words I’d die to hear and_  
_Ones to be left from your pretty lips,_  
_The thought could make me blush hard_  
_Through my chest with a pounding heart_

 

 _How am I supposed to get you out of my mind_  
_When I’m never convinced to leave you at night_  
_As I won’t be able to leave the thoughts behind?_

 

 _Please response as soon as possible_  
_Because I constantly feel like playing within a game._

*

"For someone who doesn't use the social media as much, I must say that you responded faster than I thought you would."

"I was checking your profiles out -your name on articles," Louis answered him truthfully, he sounded like he was whispering. "I am not mad at you, I never was!" He started to sob softly while talking.

Harry didn’t know what to do when he heard the way Louis’ voice cracked, it’s been a while since he’d heard Louis talking in general too. "Baby? Are you crying?"

"I'm-" Louis' breath wasn't stable, he sounded like he was choking. "I'm sorry."

Harry's heart sank in his chest, not bearing the sounds Louis was making. "I will come to your house," Harry said to Louis while standing up from the couch he was sitting on. "But please let me in this time."

It was a joke but it only made Louis sob more. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed again, breathing rapid and uncontrollable.

"Baby, no," Harry talked to Louis softly, pocketed his keys before leaving from his own house. "I'll be there as soon as I can, please don't cry."

Louis' breath hitched within his sobs again. "Okay- I'm sorry."

It was almost like torture for Harry, he had never felt this bad before, even while they were separate without a single contact. To hear how Louis was crying was the greatest of all pains compared to his own hurtful times, even the times where he was able to feel Louis and his hurting. "Don't be," he tried to calm Louis down. "Please wait for me to come, baby."

Harry wasn’t kidding when he told Louis that he’d arrive as fast as he could. This time, Louis buzzed Harry in right after he rang the bell from outside. Harry could feel the way his heart was fluttering, he felt like his whole body was functioning the way it used to again.

Louis couldn’t wait for Harry to come up to the door so he ran to Harry when he was just in the hall, about to walk to the door. “I’m so sorry!” he sobbed into Harry’s chest, shaking within the words he spoke out loud. “Please forgive me!”

Harry wanted to laugh. “You did nothing wrong,” he quickly responded to Louis. “I’m the one who should be sorry and who is very sorry.”

            “No!” Louis protested in a whiny voice, crying louder. “I’m sorry for not letting you in. I was staying at Zayn and Niall’s place- the… the neighbours told me that you’ve come by several times.”

            Harry hugged him tightly. “Yes, but why are you saying sorry, my sweet baby?”

            “Because it’s all my fault!” he sobbed again, holding Harry even tighter. “I misunderstood and told you to leave before giving you a chance of explaining yourself. I’m- so- sorry.”

            Harry didn’t like seeing him cry like this, it hurt him more to see him in pain. “Baby, I get it and why you did it.”

            “But-” he sobbed after he tried to take a deep breath. “It still doesn’t justify what I've done!”

            “Let’s go inside first,” Harry suggested when he tried to make them walk over to the house. Louis felt weak to respond so he kept his tight hold on Harry as he was getting dragged into his own house.

            Harry kissed him several times, on his lips and cheeks, even on his tears too. It took a while before Louis could completely calm down enough to talk and explain himself.

            “I wasn’t mad at you but myself,” Louis first started to speak, reaching for both of Harry’s hands to hold them tightly. “I always taught myself not to give in but the trust I had for you got built faster than I thought, kissing you- falling for you.”

            Harry brushed Louis’ hair softly with his fingers running through the hair while listening to him, trying to calm him down.

            Louis exhaled from his mouth before going on. “And I wasn’t mad at you when I saw that photo or thinking of you, sleeping with someone else. Because I knew that’s what I deserved.

            Harry shook his head at that, was cut off from protesting.

            “I’m an insecure person who is especially scared of containing feelings generally, and especially towards someone,” Louis said while looking down. “But I don’t want to be scared anymore. Because you put up a whole song written for me, and to be heard by everyone. I know it’s for me. I just know.”

            “Of course, it’s for you,” Harry smiled at him, reaching for Louis’ chin with his hand to make him look up gently. “I’m in love with you. Only you.”

            Louis’ breath hitched again. “I’m in love with you too. So deeply in love that I’m more prone to get hurt but I don’t care –I don’t want to care. Because I love you that much.”

            Harry put his hands on Louis’ face gently, running them through Louis’ neck and playing with the ends of his hair. “Can I kiss you?”

            “After you explain to me the whole deal about the tattoo,” Louis responded, eyes closed while calmly smiling at Harry.

            Harry chuckled at how smug Louis looked like. “Unlike your pain kink,” Harry pointed out as he made Louis open his eyes. “I don’t know –I wasn’t thinking until I’ve arrived at the place or when the guy asked me about what I wanted to get.”

            “And why did you pick a big-ass rose?”

            “I was thinking about you,” Harry said before licking his lips, waiting for Louis’ response.

            Louis frowned at Harry. “Roses aren’t my favourite.”

            Harry laughed at Louis as he already knew that Louis would’ve said that. “But they are mine,” he protested while pouting at Louis. “As you are mine too.”

            Louis rolled his eyes while smiling, making Harry remember how much he'd missed seeing Louis like this. Cheeks filled with a pretty shade of pink while his lips were growing wider into a smile, he might’ve been rolling his eyes but Harry was able to see the sparks in his blue eyes, looking softly into Harry’s. “You’re a sap. A sap who wrote a song for me to make the whole world listen too.”

            “So did you like the song?”

            Louis laughed a little. “I started to cry three hours ago- right after I first listened to it.”

            “Don’t cry anymore, baby,” Harry kissed him on the mouth. “Just yet, at least.”

            The confused expression on Louis’ face was hard to resist on laughing.

“I have one more just to share with you.”

            “Are you serious?”

            Harry smiled nervously. “I mean shared with only you, yet. I’ll release this one too soon.”

            Louis eagerly sat upon where he was. “Can I listen?”

            Harry didn’t answer before pulling out the folded paper from his pocket. He placed the paper where it could be seen from both of them before starting to sing out the lyrics, just like his baby asked for him to do.

 

 _Caught my journal right away_  
_To tell more than I usually had_  
_While the thought of you was stirring in my head._  
_The pen on the paper was moving on display,_  
_The things we haven’t had a chance to do yet_  
_Until the words poured all over to be left_  
_As I kept daydreaming about you on repeat._

 

 _And I’d be completely heartbroken_  
_For me, if you weren’t the one_  
_Because you seem to be the only hope_  
_And making me feel like I’m loved_  
_As I’m floating in the clouds, flying._

 

 _Don’t even deserve a tiny piece_  
_Nor from you or your heart_  
_It doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t mind_  
_To lay my whole life down_  
_Just for the sake of having it_

 

 _Not expecting anything to go the way I want_  
_Or the process of having you to be the fastest_  
_Because you’re my one who is worth to wait for._

*

            Everything about Louis was worth to fall for, over and over again. However, Harry found himself to be the most effected of the way they hold each other while sleeping. It’s nothing like he ever dreamed of holding someone. The pulling wasn’t a pain for both of them anymore and for Harry, he was able to feel it during the night time at most. He felt like both of them were puzzle pieces that fit right into each other who were lucky enough to find one another and hold themselves together every time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best with the lyrics, they were indeed poorly written by me and I hope it's alright... I also hope that you liked what your prompt came out to be!  
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
